


An Alpha for an Omega Star (AOBI 2.5)

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [3]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: There comes a time in every Omega's life when just having anything one wants is not enough, unless one also has the Alpha one desires. At 25, the singer Tarotora is hearing his biological clock ticking fast. Luckily, he has the perfect Alpha candidate in mind. Unfortunately, his fame and riches are more likely to act as a repellent to this one.Can be read independently.





	1. Face to Face at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is the love story of the oldest of the Sato brothers. This story contains no spoilers for any of the other tales.

Sato Taro a.k.a. Tarotora was a lonely man. True, he always drew a crowd where ever he went and people were eager to please him. But that was because he was rich, famous and handsome. Most people didn't really care about who he was, they either admired or hated him based on a public image. He wasn't conceited enough to think everyone was like that. There were hundreds of millions of people who had never heard of him or did not care at all. But that did not matter. What mattered was the people he actually dealt with daily.

Sure he had had his share of relationships, more or less serious, over the past eight years. Nothing had come out of them except heartbreak. But heartbreak had given birth to new songs and those had been the foundation of his career. Aside his family there weren't people who cared about anything other than his career. There was one exception, but that was very complicated. Because that guy did not know about his career at all.

At nearly twenty-five, he had been in the entertainment business for nine years. He'd started as a stand-in and general errand runner and eventually graduated to playing roles in those kind of movies. First small parts and later he was usually cast as the main Alpha's love interest or toy, depending on the script. 

Thankfully he had looked very different then. Golden, curly locks and icy-blue eyes were different from both this real looks and his stage persona, so he did not get recognized as that actor usually. But his younger brother, the one closest to his age, had seen through the disguise. Ken had told no-one, not even his mate Satoru-chan and Taro was grateful. They had agreed not to tell the third son, Kazuhiko, about those roles, because the kid still blamed himself for Taro having left home. The reason he had left was not his brother, but his father. Taro had still not forgiven that man, not even after he'd died. Maybe he'd never forgive.

He loved his family and his family loved him. But the five year age difference was too much for him to have been that close to even the oldest of his brothers and the youngest ones, twins, were only thirteen. To them he was more like an uncle than brother. He loved his papa too, of course. But he'd really been 'father's boy' until the day he presented and crushed the hopes that had been piled up on the eldest son.

Taro fingered the collar hidden under the turtleneck and then ran his fingers through his hair. It was short and black and he still had a hard time getting used to his own mirror image. It had been long and nearly white for so many years. But his head felt light and the risk of anyone recognizing him was minimal.

The train ride had been comfortable. He'd been almost alone in the small Omega First Class compartment all the four hours. Only the staff had come to check if he wanted anything every now and then. He'd kept messaging with Mori Daisuke, the young man he was going to meet at the station until half an hour ago. That's when the other had had to start driving. Five more minutes to the station his phone made a familiar beep. 'Waiting at the platform.' Taro went to get his suitcase and moved though the train car to the next one. He'd not felt this jittery in years. Meeting with someone who knew so much about what one really thought was nerve wrecking. He knew he wasn't the only one. In fact, Taro had the advantage of knowing what Dai-kun looked like thanks to the private investigator's report. 

The train slowed down and came to a complete stop. Not many people were getting off at this small station tough that would change when the tourists started to arrive next week. Daisuke was scratching his arm nervously. He and Takkun had built a strange friendship over the two years. They had shared their thoughts, hopes and fears on-line, but they had never even seen a picture of each other. Mostly because Daisuke hated the way he looked in photos and he'd been dumped by people he thought were friends before over his boring, plain looks. The same had happened the two times his parents had tried an Omiai for him. Takkun had not been upset about the condition, but had simply asked if he looked like a monster. Then, more seriously, he'd promised not to judge a friend by their looks and hoped for the same from him. Now they would meet, face to face, and the fear of rejection was whispering in his mind.

The train left and there was only one person left on the platform. A tall, confident man in elegant overcoat and forest green turtleneck was dragging an expensive looking suitcase behind him. He looked like a model from some fashion magazine. Daisuke turned around. Takkun must have been at the other end of the train and taken the other stairs. A deep, melodic voice that sent shivers down his back stopped him in his tracks.

'Dai-kun? Mori Daisuke-kun?'

'H-hai!' 

Close up the man looked even more like a model. His face was beautiful, sculpted yet very masculine. His eyes behind the glasses were deep, dark brown and they went so well with the scent of coffee and chocolate. The quizzical expression was replaced by a wide smile which disappeared from sight as the taller male impulsively embraced Daisuke.

'Uh...Takkun?'

Reluctantly Taro raised his head and released his surprised victim. He would have loved to remain right there letting the alluring mixture of tart apricots, moss and something else he could not name titillate his senses. He'd known Dai-kun was Alpha in spite his mild manners. He'd known, but now he felt it. He felt it deep down in his belly. But this was too soon, too fast. He bowed respectfully.

'Gomen. I have been living abroad too long. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.'

Being suddenly pulled into an embrace and then apologized for it was not something that had ever happened to Daisuke. He returned the bow, manners overriding instincts.

'Very nice to meet you. Thank you for offering to come help.'

'That's what friends are for. And I am glad to escape here too.'

It was a little hard to think of what to say. Daisuke was still blown away by how gorgeous his friend was and that scent. He also had felt something twitching in his pants and that embarrassed him.

'Did you...Do you want to grab a cup of something first or shall we go directly to the onsen?'

'I am fine either way. They were serving refreshments on the train. About the onsen, is it open? I mean can we go in too today?'

'We can go. It closes at 8 p.m. today, but we can go. Or we can have dinner and then go after hours.'

'After hours sounds exciting. Hey, is there a bookstore in town? We could check out any new releases.'

Now their feet were back on common ground. Books were safe. Books were their mutual friends. Friends that had brought them together over the internet. They chatted about books each had read recently and the awkwardness was forgotten for now. It never ceased to amaze Daisuke how widely read Takkun was. He'd read everything from the classics to children's book to the newest bestsellers and even some rare things only critics cared about. And he'd done it in two languages.

The little bookstore in town didn't have that wide of a selection, but they did buy a few magazines and mangas. The latter was a somewhat guilty secret these two shared hidden from the rest of the literary forum. They did end up having a bite at a popular cafe, where Daisuke could not help feeling both proud and irritated by all the people who were noticing his companion. Takkun, however, seemed oblivious to it.

When they got on the car it was already past 6 p.m. The half an hour they spent in the car was pleasant. It was easy to talk where no-one could overhear them and not staring at each other's face helped too. They were close, but not too close. Taro was still unsure how to address the worry he had, but at least he could use his scent to calm the Alpha.

'I have something special for you in my suitcase. It is Fujita Makoto's newest work. If you are interested, of course.'

'What? Of course I am. Strange that I didn't even know there was a new book.'

'It is not published yet. Aki let me have a copy of the manuscript for commenting.'

'Aki?'

'Ah. That's his real name. We were friends almost ten years ago and recently found each other again. To think he's bonded and married and all...I am so happy for him.'

'You actually know Fujita Makoto-sensei? Wow...'

Taro smiled. He knew a lot of people. Dropping their names would impress most people, but probably not Dai-kun. With the exception of one of his favorite authors, of course.

'The book is quite a bit different from the earlier series. I confess to blushing a few times.'

'Uh. That erotic?'

The thought apparently excited Dai-kun. His scent grew stronger and the Omega savored the aroma. Taro already knew what he wanted was far more than a friend, but seducing this shy Alpha would take care. Too much and he'd run, too little and he'd not get the hint. He also wondered if he was too selfish. Sharing his life would be hard for anyone, let alone an introvert. But he had loved this man for quite some time, the only thing he had needed to confirm was whether there was also lust. From the first touch, the answer to that was clear. Hell yeah!

'Yes. But I'll not spoil the plot for you.'


	2. Forecasting Hot Showers

Daisuke's parents had been completely charmed by Takkun. It wasn't surprising in itself. The man was candy to the eyes and his manners were immaculate. However, the feast provided to them was a bit extravagant. He supposed they just wanted to be nice to his friend, who had agreed to come help over the busy New Year holiday.

'That was a wonderful meal. I am not surprised this place is booked full.'

Because the inn was booked full Takkun was going to stay at Daisuke's little flat that was on the grounds. It was a little awkward to invite a person one meets for the first time to live in one's home for three weeks, but it seemed like things would work out fine. Other people had acted a bit weird about it, but as long as they were both okay with it, who cared.

'Father is an excellent cook. Lots of people come here just to eat too. Hmm...We have about an hour until the onsen is empty. Is there anything you want to do or...?'

Taro wanted to do many things. Sadly the question wasn't meant as an invitation to rub skins together. Maybe having been celibate for a year had been a bad idea after all. His heat was still more than a month away, but he had still been thinking of only one thing ever since the railway station.

'How about just watching some TV? I have been long away from Japan, so it would be nice to maybe see the news or something.'

Daisuke had no problem watching TV with his friend. They could talk a bit if something interesting came up, but could also just sit there and watch. However, did they have to sit so close together? Their thighs were so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from Takkun. Even the slightest movement could cause them to actually touch. 

'It is quite warm here. I hope you don't mind if I remove the sweater?'

Of course one could not mind such a thing. At least not without being rude. The soft, green sweater came off and was set to wait on the armrest. The black t-shirt underneath was skintight and revealed a well muscled torso and a black, metal enforced leather collar around the neck. Omegas still sometimes wore such protective collars to keep unwanted bonding from happening. Takkun managed somehow to slide against him just as the thought completely penetrated his mind. Takkun was an Omega. How had he managed to suppress that information? Only now he realized why their living arrangement has raised a few virtual eyebrows.

Taro watched with mild amusement when his subtle advance was met in rather spectacular manner. Dai-kun froze at the touch he barely breathed for a while. His face went first very pale and then charmingly red. But he did not move away. Good. 'Operation My Alpha' was on the way.

It was perhaps good that there weren't any big news that day, for neither of them actually remembered what was said. After the news it was time to go to the hot springs. Before they could go, there was one task to do first.

'Dai-kun, could you do me a favor, please?'

'How can I help you?'

Taro leaned forward and bent his neck in front of Daisuke's face and brought his hand to the collar managing to accidentally brush it along Dai-kun's arm.

'Could you remove this for me? I don't want it to get wet and it sometimes gets stuck.'

Daisuke swallowed. Removing the collar needed to be possible for medical emergencies, so there wasn't an actual lock on the thing. It did, however, require steady hands to work the small hooks and buttons and his hands were shaking now. The idea that an Alpha in a rut would not be able to control himself enough to work these out seemed valid. Finally he found the last hidden hook and the collar came off. The freed scent gland spewed the alluring fragrance of coffee, chocolate and Takkun straight into Daisuke's nostrils. His throat felt dry, his lips weirdly full and he was breathing in gasps.

'Arigato.'

'Unh. No problem.'

Taro made a tactical retreat. He had certainly made his Alpha aware that he was a fully mature Omega. Now he needed to let that sink in before moving to the next stage. Dai-kun wasn't the only one getting aroused, but he was not here to score a single fuck or even a holiday fling. He was after a bond mate, a husband and a father to his future kids.

They walked to the springs together. They talked about a film that they had both seen and how it differed from the book it was based on and other things they usually talked about in the chatroom. At the Omega changing room door Daisuke was going to leave Taro, but he would not have that. He flashed Dai-kun his most charming smile and appealed to his reasonable side.

'There is only the two of us, right? No reason to make more mess than necessary.'

It was hard to argue with that point without saying that he was afraid of seeing Takkun naked. Or not precisely afraid, worried that he'd react too strongly and embarrass himself. They ended up going to the Beta room together. 

Naked save for the slippers and a small towel they went to wash up. Daisuke tried to act cool and avoid looking at the Omega, but it proved impossible. Contrary to his intentions, he ended up ogling. That man was abso-effing-lutely too tempting. Long and lean with clear muscle definition he was like an ancient statue come to flesh. Omega's weren't supposed to have that kind of muscles, were they? Or genitals like that? For the first time he really believed what everyone had been taught at school: You cannot tell what someone's designation is simply by looking at their naked body.

'Dai-kun? Is there something wrong with me? Since you are...staring?'

Daisuke's face was burning hot and he averted his eyes.

'I was just thinking that...I've never actually seen a naked Omega.'

'Huh. What about the one you helped though his heats?'

'I..it was dark. And looking was not a top priority.'

Vividly he remembered talking about that with Takkun one time when they were alone in the chatroom. He'd been bashful then, but his friend had just told him that it was a kind thing to do and that having that experience was good for him. Now Daisuke wished he'd never typed those words. Suddenly the soft, velvety voice spoke very near his ear.

'It is alright to look. It is alright to touch. Let me show you the difference that is there though not visible.'

Taro took Daisuke's hand and brought it to the base of his penis.

'See...Feel this. This part is softer than yours. Because I don't have the tissue that makes up the knot there. Well, it is getting harder now, but I am sure you see the point.'

If the point was that Daisuke was touching Takkun's _it_ and _it_ was getting erect, he was certainly getting it. He was having trouble breathing normally and his own body was responding to the sensation.

'Takkun...ah....'

'Too soon for this? Hush...It is alright...Just let me stay here for a little while, please.'

The 'here' apparently referred to a full body embrace and burying his nose in the lesser scent gland on his shoulder. Part of Daisuke wanted to scream that it was not too soon and not enough. But this felt wonderful too in another way. He laid his head on Takkun's shoulder and breathed him in. Tension left his body, slowly melting away. Then Takkun retracted and Daisuke's skin felt lonely.

'Help me to the hot spring, please.'

'Help you? I can hardly stand up...or walk.'

'You can. It only takes a few seconds. But I don't see very well right now and I have never been here before.'

Takkun was right. His legs were starting to work again though he wobbled a little. He took the offered hand and led the way first to the slippers and then outside. The air was cold, which made the water feel scalding at first. Soon their bodies adjusted and it felt just right. Takkun seated himself right next to Daisuke. That too felt just right.

'Takkun. What was that in there just now?'

'Gomen. I just wanted you to touch me. I've fantasized about it for so long and sometimes it is hard to remember that this is real and...I am sorry.'

'Ah. I was not actually talking about the...anatomy lesson but that thing after.'

'Did it feel bad? I've not experienced being the receiver, but I read that it did not hurt.'

'No. It felt rather good. Like a little drunk in the head, but the body almost passed out.'

'It is called 'drugging'. If an Omega needs to get away, it can give the vital few seconds head start.'

It took a couple of seconds for Daisuke to process what he'd just heard and another two to make a squeak. His voice broke when he finally got the words out.

'I was not going to r-r-rape you.'

Daisuke tried to move further, but Taro pulled him back.

'Of course not. You're a good Alpha.' 

Taro watched Dai-kun cheeks turning rosy pink and made a mental note that praise worked on the Alpha surprisingly well. Then he continued, keeping his head bent slightly.

'I am the aggressor here, Alpha. I like you. I have liked you for a long time now. I know I should wait and that this is too soon, but please, consider me. I want to be your Omega.'

Daisuke almost slipped under water. The plain old him was being asked to...what exactly? And of all the places in the world in a hot spring at an establishment that belonged to his parents.

'My Omega? What...what does that mean exactly?'

'Would it scare you if I said everything? It probably should, because living with me is not easy. But yes, it means that I'd have us bond, get married, live together and, hopefully, have you sire my children.'

'What? Seriously? But I am not...I mean I am boring and you're so gorgeous and you could have anyone.'

'You are beautiful and strong to me. But...if you think it would make you feel better, a good haircut and some color in your clothing...Just tell me if you want to change such things. For me you're perfect any way you want to look.'

Daisuke's heart was too full to fit in his chest, his head spun and his blood hissing. Consider this man? What a joke. Daisuke would take him any second, as would any man. Or probably even any woman at that. Daisuke didn't need time to consider, but he needed to give Takkun time to reconsider. His face felt hot again when he forced the necessary words out.

'I'm considering you.'


	3. Good Morning, Good Night

Daisuke woke up slowly. It was nice and warm in the bed. He stretched and his eyes popped up. He had just touched warm skin. He turned his head. Takkun. The man looked younger and trouble free in his sleep, it was almost pity to wake him up. He shook the sleeping beauty gently.

'Mmmmhhh... Good morning, Alpha.'

'Good morning. Why are you in my bed? Also I have a name.'

'Because the couch is a bit short and because I am hoping to seduce Dai-kun.'

'That is a dangerous thing to say, someone could take it seriously.'

'I want you to take me seriously. I am very serious about you.'

Daisuke wasn't sure when they had moved to the 'you' level. It was strange, but not unpleasant. Not worth making a fuss about anyway. 

'Takkun, you keep saying that, but...You're like some supermodel and I can't help feeling like I am just a new toy, a novelty.'

Tears sprung in the Omega's eyes. He'd expected there to be problems, but not this early. Not just based on his face. He was hurting more than he could have imagined.

'So what if I am? Are you not judging by appearances now? You who would not even let me see a single photo. You, who have known my thoughts better than anyone, judge me like this?'

Taro sniffed and wiped his nose, but did nothing about the tears. He was not going to pretend he wasn't wounded.

'Novelty? Yes, you were. You were the first person in seven years I talked about things that really matter. You were a friend. Then more. But a toy? Toy is what people usually expect me to be. Toy is what I was when I was young. And yes, some people now want to be my toys and be compensated for it. I hate that too. People should not be toys.'

Daisuke was speechless. There was so much hurt and anger in those words. Those tears in his eyes and the distressed scent made him want to apologize and weep as well. He still could not get the words out of this mouth.

'I had hoped to spend these three weeks showing you that I am who you know, before tackling the what I am. Now I don't know anymore.'

Taro held his head between his hands, trying to calm down. A tentative touch on his shoulder made him lift his tear stained face up.

'I am sorry. Truly. I never want to make you cry. I...am not good at this kind of things.'

Daisuke fell on his knees next to the Omega. He had the expression of a confused puppy on his face and his eyes were misting over slightly.

'I am sorry too. It is just a very touchy subject. I am probably going about this the completely wrong way. I don't want to lose you. If you reject everything, but remain the friend that has kept me going these past two year, I'll accept that.'

'Of course I'll be your friend. You're my best friend...'

'Arigato. But you might change your mind once...How do I say this? There are a lot of things I regret about my past. But people are saying things that are worse and not true. Despite what people think, I am not a complete air head. Just because I could not finish secondary school does not mean I am an idiot.'

The man who could discuss so many things, who had read so much and traveled so much, was not an idiot. Daisuke had always admired Takkun's ability to cut the the essential and his sharp sense of humor. He was completely surprised at this admission of lack of formal education.

'Of course you are not an idiot. I used to fret that you were a university professor or something, until you told me we were the same age. The way you analyze texts is amazing. I have learned so much from you.'

Neither was sure who moved, but they ended up hugging each other, comforting each other. The acrid scent faded away and was replaced by the more normal coffee and chocolate from the Omega and apricot and moss from the Alpha.

'Really?'

'Really. My instructors were all commenting how much my work had improved after I started talking to you regularly. You opened up my small world. I wish I had a return gift of the same value.'

Taro's body clenched. He could not say 'Give me your knot. Give me your seed. Let me have your babies'. He wanted that and he wanted more. He wanted everything and it frightened him.

'Just be you. Trust more in you. You are special. And trust that I am smart enough to see it.'

Taro laid his head on Daisuke's shoulder. He wanted to stay there forever. 

'Daisuke, I do want you to be my Alpha. But if you don't want to, I understand. You have a good life here. Your mind is brilliant and your scent makes me dizzy. There is also nothing at all wrong with how you look, I think you are sexy.'

That was not a word Daisuke had ever thought to hear about himself. He blushed furiously and gulped.

'Yes, Daisuke, you are. That will not change if you change your clothes, change your hair or grow old. And if you do choose me, I will prove it to you until there is not doubt in your mind. But...'

There was a sadness and resignation in Taro's voice as he continued.

'But I understand now that you cannot choose me without knowing the whole me. You remember my real name, don't you? Did you ever google it?'

Daisuke nodded. Of course he did. It was not a hard name to remember. He had googled it too, which now felt like stalking, but he'd not managed to find his Takkun.

'I remember. It is Sato Taro. You have the same name as that singer Tarotora.'

Taro moved so they could see each other's eyes. He drew a deep breath. This was the moment of truth, it had come too soon. He'd had a last minute emergency plan to ask Dai-kun to google the name and accept the most popular search. But that was trashed since he knew that much already.

'Yes. I have the exact same name. I am not the only Sato Taro, by all means, and right now I almost wish I was any of the others. But I'm that Sato Taro, I am Tarotora.'

The omega was shaking now, his head hung not so much submissively but rather expecting a blade to descend on his neck. Prepared for ultimate defeat. Not prepared for laughter.

'You are joking. You'd make a good money as a comedian.'

Taro extracted himself and stood up. 

'I am not joking. Google me. Look at those photos very closely and maybe you can see what is under the mask. And go to my website and look at the lyrics of 'The Moon Only Knows', including the dedication. Now, excuse me, I am going to be late for work.'

Taro grabbed a bathrobe and fled the room. Daisuke sat on his knees, blinking for quite some time. His brain was trying to process the information. The pieces did not fit. He needed the computer. As if in a dream, he walked to the desk, he turned on the computer and went to the toilet while the old thing was starting up as he routinely did.

In a daze Daisuke clicked on the official website of the singer. The glossy photos were flashy. The singer had a very long hair striped in pastel colors and odd, purple eyes with a slit pupil. They had to be contact lenses, no-one had eyes like that. But the chin, the nose and something about the lips was familiar. It couldn't be true, yet it was the only rational explanation.

The song 'The Moon Only Knows' was completely written by Sato Taro a year ago. The lyrics were about a man praying to the moon god Tsukiyomi to watch over the sleep of his far distant, unreachable love and wishing they could some day meet and maybe, if all the gods were on his side, it would turn out well. But for the time being, he could only share his feeling with the Moon. The dedication on the last line said:

For my Daisuke, who does not know I am me. Oyasumi nasai.

It was the wish for 'good night' that broke the dam. Alphas do cry too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is completely fabricated for this story. Sadly, because I think it would be beautiful.


	4. What Is It We Hide Deep Inside

Taro somehow made it to the staff break room. Getting dressed was not a problem, but he had forgotten his glasses. He'd exaggerated his poor vision a little last night, he could see things near and wasn't going to bump into anything. However, he could not see people's expressions if they were more than 2m away and that made him feel insecure.

Pale as a ghost he entered the kitchen where Dai-kun papa and father were preparing breakfast. He bowed.

'Good morning. How can I help?'

'Right now there is nothing really to do. The overnight guests will start to arrive in about 15 minutes.'

'Alright, boss.'

Taro slumped on a vacant chair and closed his eyes. Less than a minute later a soft touch made him look up to see eyes much like Daisuke's. His papa, Isao-san, was looking concerned. There was a speechless question in those eyes.

'Ah. You were right. I should have told him at the start. I just did and then ran.'

A gentle hand patted his head. It almost made him cry, not being used to such simple things anymore. 

'And I even forgot my eyeglasses. Will he hate me now?'

The older omega pulled a chair next to Taro's and sat down. He tilted his head from side to side and though for a moment.

'No, he won't hate Taro-kun. But he could be afraid of the life Taro-kun has. Or rather afraid that he isn't what he should be. Understand?'

'I understand. I don't like it though. Why does he think no-one can love him? It is clear that the problem isn't home. This home has so much love, it reminds me of my childhood actually.'

'I wish I could explain. But it is Dai's personal thing. If Taro-kun does not give up, some day he will open up. Now, I'll go get those glasses. Taro-kun's next role is a waiter at a small inn. Prepare for the worst.'

'Arigato, Mori-san.'

Taro looked out the window even though he didn't see very much just to do something while he waited for either the glasses or guests to make and appearance. 

A knock on the door alerted Daisuke. Takkun? No, it was papa. He was not disappointed to see papa, of course. He was just disappointed not to see Takkun. He really had to get his head straight.

'Good morning, Dai. Slept well?'

Twenty five year old men should not blush at such a simple question, but Daisuke felt his face heating up.

'Good morning, papa. Uh. Yes.'

'Are you alright, son?'

'I'll be alright. I just...'

'Taro-kun said he told you. How are you coping?'

That was the last thing he had expected to hear from his papa. He gasped and then stared at his parent with an expression that was a mixture of horror and accusation.

'You knew? How? Is this a conspiracy?'

'Of course it is not. We knew because that one time...Well, you left your computer in the living room and …'

'You read my chat? How could you?'

'I am sorry. I should not have. But I did and it got me worried so I talked to this person at the other end. I worried he could be some kind of pervert after my boy. He understood the worry and assured me that he was very fond of you. He e-mailed us with more and then before he came here he told us the rest.'

Daisuke had trouble believing his ears. He felt hurt. His privacy had been violated. 

'Please. I need to be alone now.'

It took all of the young man's willpower to keep the words that mild. But even in this state he could not risk letting his emotions take over. His papa nodded, grabbed Takkun's glasses and left. His computer made a sound notifying he had a message.

_Kuro599: Morning. Is he still sleeping?_

_Me: No, he went to work._

_Kuro599: Huh? Well, is he cute or ugly?_

_Me: Neither. He is gorgeous._

_Kuro599: Really? He's an Omega right? Are you sure he is not after your money?_

_Me: Completely sure. I gotta go to work too._

The last was a lie, but Daisuke could not remain there being asked such questions. He didn't have any money. His parents owned this inn, but it was not the kind of an inheritance to impress a gold digger. Takkun, on the other hand, was rich, famous and damned beautiful. Why could he not have been just a regular guy? Maybe someone a little ugly, someone with a regular job. Someone with that delicious scent of coffee and chocolate. Daisuke loved that scent. 

He turned of the computer and went to the sofa. Takkun's collar was there and he buried his nose in it. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He could almost feel the soft warm skin, those gentle and firm hands. He could no longer help touching himself. He drew from the memories of the words on those exciting and embarrassing chats they'd shared and the more recent, more vivid, memories of the real man. He came panting the Omega's name. He'd behaved like a lovesick teenager lusting after his idol. Almost for there was a difference. Not one of the images in his mind had been Tarotora, they were all of his Takkun.

After Daisuke had cleaned up and gotten dressed he wondered what to do. This was his day off, but he had promised to help with the lunch. That was still four hours away and he really did not want to turn the computer back on and be swamped by curious pals. He took the envelope with the manuscript and started to edit it. Only using the red pen helped him get through the steamy love scenes without imagining himself and Takkun in place of the main characters. Mostly.

Just in time for lunch service, Daisuke made it to the main building. He was nervous about seeing Takkun again, but that disappeared the second he laid eyes on the Omega. Some bastard had pinned his Omega against the wall and was about to lick his ear. Unacceptable!

**'Hands off. That is my Omega. On your knees now!'**

The culprit whimpered and obeyed in an instant. So did the people seated at the tables. The only one standing was his Omega. He didn't even seem scared. Then Takkun started to sing. It was a simple lullaby, not one of Tarotora's hits. His voice was amazing even recorded, but in nature it had something more. The people who had been shivering on the floor relaxed and returned to their seats. Only the one moron stayed on the floor. Takkun walked to Daisuke and stopped singing. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Kissed him after he'd just made a dozen people nearly shit their pants.

'My Alpha?'

A bit sheepishly, his face flushed the predator from just a minute ago nodded. There was no reason to deny that the feelings were real. It would not be easy, but Daisuke could no longer imagine returning to that empty, emotionally paralyzed state he'd been before Takkun came to his life. All the doubts and worries he had had and would have later were now irrelevant.

'Yours. And you are mine.'

He took hold of his Omega's head and turned it to the side in one firm, sweeping motion. Then he sank his teeth in the scent gland marking him his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either next chapter or the one after they will talk about what happened and explain some things not yet discussed. There is a reason for what seems bizarre.


	5. I Want to Know All of You

Taro felt his heart was going to stop. Daisuke's teeth were in his neck. It hurt like heaven and seconds later he was floating on cloud scented with fresh moss and apricots. He hardly dared to breathe fearing it would fade, yet he had to snap out of it. He was aware there were far too many pairs of eyes on the two of them. He reached behind his head and found his Alpha's neck. Massaging his scent gland made Daisuke let go of Taro's and bury his nose in the hollow of his neck instead.

'Gentlemen, our apologies for interrupting your breakfast. My Alpha and I need to go now.'

In his mind he sent a silent apology to Dai-kun's parents for leaving the understaffed in a heartbeat. He'd apologize later for real, but right now the priority was getting back across the courtyard to the flat without an incident. And once there...

'Alpha, your bed. Safe. Now. Please.'

Daisuke was painfully aroused. His Omega's scent was driving him wild with two needs. He craved to sink into that beautiful body and he had to protect it. Protect him, his mate. It was a lucky thing that both those primal needs were tugging him to the same direction. Bed was good for fucking and bed was safe.

He took off dragging the Omega behind him and did not stop until the door clacked shut. It was like the opening shot for a race to get naked. A trail of clothes led from the door to the bed and for once the Alpha was not upset losing a competition for the winner, his Omega, was there on his hands and knees ready and waiting. He did not have to wait long.

Neither one of them spoke an intelligible word during that first time. Yet their bodies interpreted the grunts, whimpers and moans of a language before words with ease. Their coupling was not violent, but it was frantic. It was wild and primitive. It was driven by the need to become one, to complete their bond. Only when they lay there after the first release still joined by the knot, did rationality start to return. 

'Alpha? Are you alright?'

The Omega's voice was soft, worried. His scent was getting distressed. Another kind of a knot formed, a knot of fear inside Daisuke's stomach. Something was wrong with his Omega and he did not know what. The continued waves of pleasure ravaging his body did not alleviate the worry.

'What is it? Am I hurting you?'

'No, of course not. I just worry about you.'

Daisuke's brain wasn't working at its maximum efficiency, but even if it had he might not have gotten that cryptic answer.

'Why are you worried about me?'

'Because you didn't want this to happen. It was my dream, my selfish dream, for us to be together.'

The fear knot released and a wave of affection enhanced the wave of physical pleasure coming from the other know amplifying it.

'You fear I had no control over my choices?'

'Something like that.'

'Ah. No. It is not like that. I made the choice. When I saw that...creep on you, I knew I could not let that happen. Could not let anyone else touch you like that.'

Daisuke nuzzled Taro's spine and laid a gently kiss on it. The immediate reaction was gratifying.

'I don't really know this Tarotora person, you'll need to introduce us sometime I guess. But...Takkun, I know I don't want to lose you.'

Taro laughed quietly a happy, content laughter that reverberated though his body and transferred through the skin to his mate.

'He's not as a bad a guy as the media makes him out to be. And I know for a fact he has a huge crush on My Alpha.'

'He has? Aren't you jealous then, My Omega?'

Daisuke tickled his mate when he asked the joking question. Taro chuckled, but replied in a more serious tone.

'No. Because I am the one My Alpha likes. Isn't that so?'

'It is more than like. But yes. You are my most important person.'

They rested there contentedly for a few more minutes until the knot deflated. Then they turned to face each other first time looking into the eyes of their bonded mate. They knew the world would intrude upon them soon, but right now they had this moment that belonged only to them. Their eyes closed and they fell asleep almost simultaneously.

Daisuke woke up first again. This time he was not startled by the touch of Taro's skin, his sleeping face looked even more adorable now. So much had changed in such a short time yet something has remained. No matter what else this sleeping man might be, he was first and foremost his mate, his friend, his love. It was incredible. 

The coffee brown eyes fluttered open, first unfocused then smiling lovingly.

'This is real. Not a dream.'

'It's real. Are you thirsty? Hungry?'

'Hah. I guess I am. I missed breakfast.'

'So did I. I'll call and ask if there is anything...and apologize for abducting the waiter.'

Taro groaned. He could not help feeling guilty about letting those wonderful people down, people who had been willing to entrust their only son in his care. He had to do something about that or he'd not forgive himself.

'Can you give me my phone? I need to call my brother.'

If Daisuke wondered why his mate needed his brother right now, he kept it to himself. He handed the super expensive, latest technology thing to Takkun and called his Papa on his own, much more modest phone. The conversation was short and reassuring. They were managing fine and they'd send a tray soon. He thanked his parent and promised they would speak properly soon. Taro was still talking to his brother when he finished.

'Anyway, I mostly called to ask if you have a couple of friends who would not mind working as waiters for the winter break.'

'What? Nothing like that. A completely respectable family run inn with hot springs.'

Taro huffed. He noticed that Daisuke was listening and put the call on speakers.

'I don't think so. I mean they hired me.'

_'What? You as a waiter? I mean..you!'_

'You don't think I am capable? Little brother, I did a lot of waiting tables too when I was only Shiro's age. However, I don't think I can continue more than a couple of days. As things are I suspect I'll need to be secluded soon.'

_'Secl...You're going in heat aren't you, Onii-san? Are you nuts. You need to get to a safe place.'_

Daisuke spluttered and Taro laughed.

'You certainly have matured, Kazu. Last time I saw you you would not have been able to say that word. But don't try to go all Alpha on me.'

_'What? Heat? Well, living with over fifty Omegas does kind of desensitize a person. And I can't help worrying.'_

There was a sound of laughter in the background and Daisuke whispered _'Heat? Fifty?'_. Taro grinned blocking the microphone with his finger. _'I'll explain after.'_

'Don't worry. I could not be in a safer place than the arms of my mate. You can really stop worrying about me now, little brother.'

_'Mate? Who is it? Did he force...'_

'Kazuhiko! I am twenty-five years old. I have been taking care of myself since I was sixteen. I can make my own decisions.'

_'Aniki, I am sorry. Of course you can. I hope he is great. Don't run him ragged like mine...ouch! Yoshi!'_

More laughter and the sound of a kiss came from the speaker. Daisuke and Taro chuckled. 

_'Anyway, send me the info and I'll see what I can do. And call Papa. He should know about your mate.'_

'I will. Thank you for helping, Kazu.'

Laughter still twinkling in his eyes, Taro ended the call and turned to his mate.

'So...The heat and the fifty Omegas? Your brother doesn't have a harem, does he?'

This time Taro's laughter made it impossible to speak for a while. Daisuke loved the sound of his laughter and decided then and there to try to give his Omega plenty of reason to laugh in the future.

'The heat is nothing you need to worry about quite yet. But it is likely that it will start early because of the bonding. So it is best to prepare. I don't want to let down your parents again so soon.'

His brother might be desensitized to the word heat, but his mate apparently was not. Taro loved the flush of pink on Daisuke's face.

'And no. He has just one mate. But he goes to that AOBI school and took part in some sort of an experiment last Autumn term. I don't know the details, but he was going to Omega classes and lived in the Omega dorm as one of them.'

There was something hurt, something wistful in Takkun's voice. Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and smiled gently.

'I think you are wonderful and smart. If not finishing school really bothers you, you can do it. I think you can hire a tutor and take the exams at your own pace. But do it only if you want.'

'Arigato. Well, I really do think I need to call Papa. He does deserve to know about us.'

Daisuke nodded and Taro took out the phone again. It rang only four times before a voice much resembling Taro's answered.

_'Moshi moshi.'_

'Papa, it is Taro. Listen, I have someone to introduce to you. This is my mate of just a few hours, Dai-kun.'

'I am Mori Daisuke. At your service, Sato-san...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions Kazu asked before being put on the speaker were:  
> 'It's not some weird place with strange costumes, is it?'  
> 'Is it alright if they are Omegas?'  
> The story of Kazu and his mate is in [ Undercover Works](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9277163/chapters/21024041).


	6. Strange Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why things went the way they went at the end of chapter 5.

The suddenly bonded pair managed to eat a late dinner with Daisuke's parents. As always the food was excellent and everyone was in good mood. Daisuke was happy, but also embarrassed. He was too aware that they knew just what had been going on in his rooms. It was a first time for him, he had kept his few previous relationships hidden from his parents. But he was also embarrassed about another thing, a thing he thought he had best deal with now.

'Gomen. I lost my control and caused you trouble.'

His father, Mori Shoji, heaved a deep sigh. His son worried too much about appearances.

'Did you really? If it had been me, I would have carved that man up. Even if he was an ignorant Beta. Or at least I would have hurt him bad. What do you think your abilities are for if not protecting your mate? Don't be stupid.'

Mori Isao beamed at his husband. Not that he really wanted to have some idiot carved up, but those words had made him feel appreciated and secure. He was actually proud of their son too. Or sons now.

'Dai, it is not like you told that man to jump under a train or something. 'Let go and kneel' is not a bad thing at all.

Daisuke blanched. He had not even thought that far. What if he had had time to get more angry and had said something irrevocable. He groaned.

'That's horrible. I could be a murderer if...

Taro grabbed his mate's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'It does not work that way. Even Apex Voice will not make a person do something that goes completely against their will. The effect also would not last long enough to go find a train. If one were to use it on an already desperate person when a train was just arriving, then it probably could happen. Otherwise not.'

The three Moris stared at Taro in a shocked confusion.

'Apex Voice?'

'The ability Dai-kun has is called Apex Voice. You did not know about this?

'No. Never heard that term.'

'Ah. It is a fairly rare ability that crops up in some bloodlines. There are records in history going back quite some time, if you want to look it up later. It is also not something that only Alphas and Omegas have, in Beta's it is called Charisma. People who have that ability will always be heard. Whether they will be obeyed or challenged is another thing. But they will be heard.'

'Omegas too? And how do you know all of this? Did you read the whole encyclopedia too?'

Taro grinned at his mate, happy that he was already joking a little.

'No, but I looked it up when I was young and have kept up with the research ever since. See, my family belongs to such a bloodline. Or rather two such bloodlines this generation. My two eldest younger brothers Ken and Kazu are both Apex Alphas and I am Apex Omega.'

'Uh. Is that why you stayed on your feet when the other people...'

'Yes. I also got a certain amount of immunity when my father kept trying to dominate me. The effects of the voice lessen each time one hears it, the first time can be devastating. Well, that moron today, for example, lost consciousness even if he is a Beta. It was probably his first time and he was so close to the source too. I did what I could to calm the innocent ones down.'

'You sang. It felt very nice. I mean, of course, you are a great singer. But I did not just hear you, I felt it.'

'My singing ability is a separate thing, but thank you for the compliment. However, the Apex effect cannot be recorded and even microphones eat up most of it. Which is a good thing, because there are always people who want to make others bend in their will for no good reason.'

The older men had sat quietly listening and watching the exchange. Papa Isao tilted his head and turned to Taro.

'I noticed you said 'even if he is a Beta'. So am I to understand it would affect Alphas or Omegas differently?'

'Ah. Yes. The effect if much stronger for both. In case of Alphas, it comes to three choices: Submit, Stay Still or Fight. For Omegas it is Submit or Flee. Passing out is fleeing too, in a way.' 

'So, if Dai were to command Taro-kun that way, nothing would happen?'

'Umh. Not anymore. Since I have submitted to him already.'

It was a rare sight to see Taro blushing. It was not hard to surmise what kind of submission he was thinking about. Daisuke's face turned pink as well.

'So, If I told to to strip naked and dance on the table, you would?'

Taro spluttered and the elder couple stared at their son in dismay.

'Probably not. Such a display in front of your respected parents goes against my morals. If we were alone it would be different. But then...I just might do it for asking.'

Everyone except Daisuke laughed at his expression. But he had a more important thing to think about.

'Yes. You did say that it cannot be used to make a person do something against their...core values?'

'That's a pretty good way to put it, yes.'

'When I was a child, I was constantly bullied at school. I did not fight back, I retracted more into my shell. It continued until I presented. When I returned to school I had to go to the Alpha dressing room. It was...frightening.'

Isao and Shoji glanced at each other discreetly. Dai was finally speaking about it.

'What happened?'

'One of the worst of them started hassling me. He said things like 'Omegas should go to another room unless they are looking for a fuck.' Then he pushed himself on me and told me that he didn't mind that I was not pretty because he didn't have to look at my face. 'If you want me to fuck you, beg for it.'

Everyone waited in silence for Daisuke to continue. He took several deep breaths.

'I have never been good at asking for things and begging was just not possible. It got me so angry and I told him to go fuck himself.'

'And he did?'

'Yes. Ran to the shower and went at it. We all could hear him.

No-one at the table was able to keep a straight face. From the outside the situation was funny though it obviously was traumatic for probably both the bully and Daisuke.

'Ah. He must have already been horny then. Probably one of those who get a rise from making others bow to them.'

'Ah, Dai. You never told us what actually happened that day. The school didn't give any details either. For what it is worth I think that was a rather fitting punishment.'

'I agree with Isao. The dinner turned out a bit different than I expected, but not in a bad way. I am ready to retire now.'

Since everyone had finished their meal, they all got up. Papa Isao started to clear the table, but Taro stopped him.

'Leave it to us, Papa Isao. We can handle the clean up. Rest up for tomorrow is another full day.'


	7. Good Start for a Good Day

Bonding itself did not make anyone fall in love, people who detested each other could be bonded and so could those who didn't give a whit about each other. Love came from somewhere else. The bond mark did not cause the love, but it accentuated it. When Daisuke saw the mark, his heart swelled with pride, affection and relief. The mark was a proof for everyone that Daisuke had 'license to love' this person. This Omega was his to protect and cherish. It was an amazing feeling. When Taro touched the back of his neck, or even better, when his Alpha did, he felt like he belonged. After so many years of wandering, he had a home in his Alpha.

Waking up next to the most important person was still new to them both. As expected of a newly bonded pair they spent a lot of their time exploring each other's bodies, but they also talked and sometimes they didn't do anything or say anything. Comfortable silence was a wonderful thing too. Eventually the world would intrude on them, but as for now they were content getting know each other better, finding out those things text could not relay.

'Takkun, don't you miss all the...parties and entertainment stuff? Isn't it boring here in the countryside?'

'Haa. It is not like I hate parties, but they are work. It gets tiresome after a few years. I don't spend my free time that way. But you should know this...'

'What do you mean?'

'Think of all the hours we spent chatting. And all the things I posted too. It felt good to come home when there was someone waiting.'

'Where is home, actually? I understand now why you never said where you live.'

'Well, I do have an apartment in Tokyo and one in London. Mostly by 'home' I meant whatever hotel I was staying at the time though. My childhood home is in a town called Umimura, south of Tokyo. By the sea, naturally.'

Hotels. Apartments in two capital cities. Knowing someone has a lot of money and feeling it were not the same. It made Daisuke uneasy. He sighed.

'What is it, Dai-kun?'

'It just hit me how different your life is and...'

'And?'

'How long will it be before they start to say I am after your money. Or fame.'

'What about my good looks and trim body?' Taro ruffled his worried mate's hair. 'Seriously though, if it bothers you, I am fine with a prenuptial agreement. That is if you...Will you marry me?'

That took Daisuke by a surprise. Never had he expected anyone to propose marriage to him and even if he had, he'd never been able to imagine it to happen this way. Marriage was important. It was what legally created a family. An Alpha could bond more than one Omega, but he could be married to only one. One at a time for divorces did happen. Marriage meant moving one person into the other's family. Technically it was not very different from adult adoption, the biggest one was that there was a note 'husband' in the registry entry. Husbands, and in the rare cases of mixed pairs a husband and a wife, became each other's next of kin and primary heir, unless or until the pair had children.

'Of course. I want us to be a family. But that agreement is a good idea.'

'We'll talk to the lawyer then. After the heat. Dai-kun, are you alright?'

'I am...the heat..Is it coming soon? And how do you know anyway, one always reads about...'

'About sudden surprise heats?'

Daisuke nodded, his face remained pink and he was clearly a little unused to such discussions.

'It happens, but not nearly as much as people think. Unfortunately it is often very young boys whose cycles are still irregular and who do not yet recognize the signs. They sometimes get into bad situations because of it. Sometimes, of course, something can go out of whack for anyone, but that is rare. Hmm. I am an adult and I know my body fairly well. So, I can tell it will be in the next couple of days. Not today yet, but could be tomorrow. Let me know if my scent changes, please.'

'How...Where...I mean where do you want to spend it?'

'With you, obviously. If there is a 'heat room' here and it is free, we could stay. Or we could fly to a special hotel or we could go to my apartment. The last would require leaving early as it takes some time to get there.'

'It is your choice. I'd follow your scent to the ends of the earth.'

Taro laughed. He loved it when Daisuke joked. Especially when he also meant it.

'Arigato. You are a very good Alpha.'

'If you say so.'

'I'll decide by the end of dinner service. But now we should get up and eat. And maybe a walk around town?'

They dressed warmly since the weather had turned cold. The weather forecast even promised possible snow. The town was picturesque, the small houses were either old or built to look like they were. Children's voices carried from the elementary school yard. Daisuke hoped they were happier than he had been there.

Otherwise it was nice to share memories of the places he'd played in as a child. The pond where he'd caught tadpoles and the tree with the swing. The big rock he had conquered when he was only six wasn't actually that big. But it was big enough for them both to climb upon and share a kiss.

Up on another hill, only a couple of kilometers away from the inn stood the white hospital building and behind that the Kanai laboratory. Most of the townspeople worked there unless they were involved in commerce and tourist industry. Beyond the town there was still quite a lot of forest left or perhaps it was more correct to say that there was already a forest there.

'I remember how we all planted a tree there. I must have been nine or ten. Mine was a maple tree. No idea exactly where I planted it though.'

'Sounds like a pretty nice place to live. Not so different from my hometown. Except that the sea is ever present. I hope you'll want to visit with me soon. I want you and Papa to meet properly.'

'Papa Jun sounded very nice. I'd be happy to visit.'

'Of course there will be three of my brothers there too. Shiro is sixteen and the twins twelve. Tatsuya and Tetsuya.'

'You mentioned two more earlier?'

'Ken and Kazuhiko. They are nineteen and eighteen. Both third year high school students. They are both bonded and Ken is married.'

'What about your father?'

'He is dead. For about five years now.'

There was something in Takkun's voice when he spoke of his father that made Daisuke not ask more. He was sure that when the time came, he'd talk. 

'You come from a big family. Must be different from being an only child.'

'It would have been nice if I had had a brother closer to my age. Over five years meant we didn't have very much in common. Though, of course, I love my brothers. We've recently started to get closer again. It is a good thing.'

'I am glad for you. I think you used to be almost as lonely as I am. As I was. Not lonely anymore after I met you.'

Taro was taken by his mate's clear perception. He had, indeed, felt alone and forgotten for a long time. He hugged his Alpha close.

'I am not lonely anymore either. Stay with me, Alpha, please.'

'Of course, my sweet Omega.' He sighed. 'Right now we need to stay together at work though. Since you still insist being a waiter.'


	8. Invasion

They did not make it to work that day. At the old torii four men in identical navy blue overcoats stared grimly at Daisuke. The tension in the air was palpable. Daisuke placed himself between the threat and Taro without letting his gaze drop even for a second.

The two tall ones in the middle looked familiar. Especially the one on the left. That face was so much like Takkun's, but more delicate somehow. Too pretty. He nearly blinked when he made the connection, but managed to catch himself in time.

'Ken-san, Kazu-san and the other gentlemen, welcome to Mori Ryokan.'

Daisuke could scent support from Takkun. He would not turn his gaze away first even though there were two Alphas. Two of these Apex Alpha things, according to his mate. They were younger and they were at his home.

Ken chuckled. He held his hand out to his own mate who took a step forward.

'Astute, Daisuke-san. I am indeed Kanai Ken and this is my Omega Satoru.'

'Sato Kazuhiko and Otsuka Yoshiro, yoroshiku.'

'Yoroshiku.'

The eye contact being broken by the visitors, Daisuke was now able to turn to Takkun. Undeniably this felt a little weird, but it was traditional.

'My most precious mate, Sato Taro.'

Taro winked at his brothers and bowed taking of his woolen bonnet. His brothers gasped while everyone else stared at them.

'Taro-nii what happened to your hair?'

'Ah. I cut it. Thought it was time to grow up. They are making a wig out of it, so don't worry.'

Daisuke couldn't help being still wary. He imagined how it would be if he had a brother who had suddenly taken up with some obscure Alpha from the countryside. He'd lock that guy in the basement until he had all the answers he needed. It was almost as if Takkun had read his mind for he was suddenly embraced from behind.

'The hair is not important. Brothers, I too want to present someone. This is my most important person for two years and as of recently my bonded mate and my betrothed. I will not tolerate anyone making him feel bad. If you have any issues, take it up with me.'

Daisuke had not had any idea his Omega, or any Omega, could be that scary. Takkun sounded like he'd casually behead anyone audacious enough to disagree. Then a soothing scent wafted in the faint breeze and the normal, happy Takkun returned.

'Taro-niisan, seriously. I am sorry about that thing on the phone. I have been properly chastised for it.' Kazuhiko squeezed his mate closer. 'I have just always feared something bad would happen to you, since you left home for my sake...'

'It was not because of you, Kazu. Yes, you presenting triggered it, but it was that man and his ideas, not you.'

Everyone was now staring at Taro who stood there quietly expressions rapidly changing on his face until he came to a resolution.

'When Father had the 'proper Alpha heir' he had no need for a weakling Omega. He made a contract with some fine family to have me shipped there to be bred. I refused and he could not break me. He tried for three days to compel and even bribe and threaten, but I refused. He hit me. Just once. Then he told me to take my worthless Omega body out of his house. I did and never returned until it was not his house anymore.'

Daisuke was having some very violent thoughts for the dead man. His chest ached. He'd read that Takkun had left home at sixteen. Too young to be alone. Especially for an Omega. His thoughts of a futile revenge were interrupted by a new voice from the porch.

'He regretted it every remaining day of his life. I don't know if you can ever forgive your Father, but you should at least know that he did what he thought would be best for you. Very antiqued and very misguided, but not malicious. It was one of the few times he would not hear me out until it was too late. I am sorry, my son.'

'Papa! You're here too.'

Taro grabbed his mate by the hand and practically dragged the Alpha to the older man. He only let go at the stairs and jumped to hug his papa. Two very curious pairs of eyes peeked from behind Papa Jun.

'Taro-niisan! Who is this?'

'Yes, who is this, Taro-nii?'

Taro let go of his papa and smiled at the twins. They were loud and lively as ever.

'Tatsuya, Tetsuya. This is my bonded mate, my Alpha, Mori Daisuke. Behave yourselves.'

The youngest two Sato brothers bowed and spoke in unison.

'Hajimemashite, Mori-san.'

'Hajimemashite. Have you hidden one more brother somewhere?'

'Shiro-niisan is working. He is grumpy but not clumsy.'

'Ah. Then I need to meet Sato Shiro-san later.'

Daisuke was actually happy not to have to meet any more new people right then. Well, there was Papa Jun, but after the phone calls he didn't feel like a stranger. Daisuke finally took the last steps to his betrothed's papa.

'Sato-san, welcome! I am glad to meet this fast. Please, entrust your eldest son in my care.'

Sato Junichi smiled. Then he shook his head slowly.

'Taro makes his own decisions. But you have my blessings anyway. I believe we already agreed it was Papa Jun?'

'Hai, Papa Jun. Uh...are you all staying the night?'

'Ah. No worry. We are staying at the Kanai guesthouse. Except for Shiro, of course. We've decided to have a family vacation for once.'

Kanai guesthouse? So did that mean what Daisuke thought it meant? He glanced at the man called Ken and his Omega. That Kanai? The pharmaceutical conglomerate? He'd have to ask Takkun later.

'It is quite cold here. Should we go inside? I presume tea has been served?'

The whole group started towards the inn doorway. Daisuke kept Taro a little behind to whisper in his ear.

'I think we should fly to your place, don't you?'

Taro agreed. As much as it was fun having his family around now, it would be awkward once the heat hit.

'I'll arrange it. But lets go in, so you can meet the fourth son. Because he needs to be acknowledged too.'

Taro and Daisuke went to the kitchen entrance. A young man, who looked enough like the rest of the Sato family to be anyone else was peeling potatoes under the watchful eye of Daisuke's father. Watchful and approving eye at that.

'Good day, Sato Shiro-san. It is good to meet the heir to my duties. Though I see you have far better skills than I did at your age.'

'Nice to meet you, Mori-san. I will work my hardest.'

The youth was clearly pleased at that little attention. It was strange, but Daisuke felt certain kinship with the young man immediately.

'Arigato. I am looking forward to working with you.'

Taro put away his phone. Apparently he had been texting someone.

'The 'heat chopper' will be here in two hours. Since we'll be gone for several days, pack what you need, Alpha.'

Daisuke swallowed and coughed. 

'You're..We're...Uh...leaving for Tokyo in two hours?'


	9. Things Are Heating Up

The view from the window was amazing. Center of the city was all around them and he wished it had been dark. The lights would make it even better. Daisuke turned around and shuddered. The apartment was cold. Not in the way of temperature. It was elegant, but sterile. There was no life in it, it looked like a furniture ad before they added the details.

'Here. You can use this room when you need a moment of privacy. Leave your luggage there for now, please.'

The small bedroom was clean. Too clean. Like no-one had ever stepped a foot inside. Daisuke dropped his bag on the bed and went back to the lounge or something. He didn't know what exactly to call it for there was a small kitchen at one end of the room and on the adjoining wall. The rest of the space was occupied by some couches and small tables surrounded by armchairs. It felt like they could have just as well have gone to a hotel.

'What is wrong, Alpha?'

'Uh. Do you actually live here? It is so...'

'I see. I stay here sometimes. But it is for work really. To impress certain people and so forth. My room is a little better though.'

Taro held out his hand and invited his Alpha into his den. The room was better. There was more color, shades of turquoise, blue and green mixed with some gold on the cream background. In the corner was a small desk with a laptop computer and the bookshelf actually had books in it. This room at least looked inhabited. Then there was the bed. It looked nice and sturdy, promising. 

'Oi. I can hardly wait to make all those fantasies come true, My Alpha.'

'Eh?'

Taro snaked his hands around Daisuke's body from behind and caressed his chest. He sniffed his mate's neck and places a small kiss there the shoulder started. 

'I used to lie here when I was in Tokyo. Chatting with you. Flirting with you. Wishing you were really here. Touching myself and pretending it was you.'

Daisuke's breath caught. His Omega was affecting him this much with just a few words. He started to suspect he'd not survive the heat. While dying a happy man might be a good thing, it was a thing he wanted to reserve for a later date. Much later date, like sixty years later.

'Takkun...'

'I am looking forward to this heat. And that's a first. But we have a few hours still, I think...and there should be a care package arriving soon too...How about we order something to eat?'

'I guess. I suspect you'll be making me burn a lot of energy. What did you have in mind?'

The food was brought up by a delivery guy and he was accompanied by a guard from the building lobby. The last was Taro's request. The guard took Daisuke's thumb print in his scanner and Taro signed him full access to the place. There was no need for a key, just his thumb and a code.

If being fingerprinted felt unreal to Daisuke, seeing the pile of food unsettled him. There were two huge pizzas, soft drinks and a pile of very unhealthy snacks. There were also dried apricots for some reason. 

'I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs. But I inhale potato chips before and after a heat. Rest of the time the craving is under control.'

'You don't drink? At all?'

'It is unsafe for a lone Omega to get intoxicated. It is not a habit of mine. But if you want something, the bar is over there.'

'I think I'll just get intoxicated by you. But lets eat before it gets cold. Why are the pizzas so huge?'

'We'll store the rest. We will get hungry the other days too.'

The other days. Once it started, it would be days, not hours of sex. The idea was both enticing and frightening.

'Um, Takkun...About the heat...consent...'

Taro was once again flabbergasted. His Alpha was so adorable when he blushed and it filled his heart with tenderness to see how much Dai-kun cared.

'Mori Daisuke, you are My Alpha. Please, don't deny me anything I ask for when the time comes. Most would take it for granted, but you asked. Arigato. Next time you don't need to ask. I grant you full access to all of me.'

'Ah. And I grant the same to you, My Omega. Just try not to kill me with your passion.'

'Not making any promises...'

Those hooded eyes and that impish smile would have driven a full concert hall mad with lust. Yet they were reserved for one man alone. The front desk interrupted notifying that there was a delivery downstairs. Taro told them to send it up. The delivery arrived with the bonus of Minami Susumu, the head designer of Tiger Fang and Taro's friend. The tiny Omega bounced inside with endless energy and hung himself on Taro's neck.

'Tora-chi! I could hardly believe my ears when I heard you were back! Why didn't you call me? Oi, hello! Who is this sexy thing?'

'Calm down, Susu-chan. This sexy thing is mine. No touching! This is My Alpha, Mori Daisuke. Dai-kun, this is Minami Susumu, who in spite of his outrageous manners is actually my head designer and a shrewd businessman.'

'No way! You got an Alpha? I mean for real? A mate? Wow...You have to let me design some clothes for him, please, please, please...'

Daisuke could not really think of anything to say nor could he think of a way to interject anything without actually commanding the energizer bunny to be quiet. He simply waved as a greeting.

'Of course you can design them, but Dai-kun says whether he wants to use them or not. In the meanwhile, could you get him a small wardrobe of ready made items? He didn't pack very much and I'd like to take him out in a few days.'

'Sure, sure. Let me just take his measurements...'

Taro snatched the measuring tape that Susume had fished out of his pocket from his hand.

'I'll take the measurements. Just tell me where.'

The measuring session was both humiliating and amusing to Daisuke. The two Omegas were clearly having fun teasing each other and him. He got poked and measured pretty much everywhere and asked a lot of random questions. It made no sense to him, but he was willing to humor his mate. When the measurements had been written down, Susume stopped nibbling the snacks on the table.

'Why in a few days? Why not tomorrow? Oi...I get it. See you in a few days!'

The desinged bolted out the door as if chased by ayakashi. Daisuke scratched his head baffled.

'What was that?'

'That was my boisterous friend realizing why we are not going out tomorrow.'

'Why we are not...Oh...'

'Yes. Lets store the perishable food now. Otherwise it will start to stink bad. I want just our scents here.'

There was a gleam in Taro's eyes and his face was slightly flushed. He fanned himself spreading intoxicating fumes into the air. Daisuke's pupils dilated and his breathing got labored. Somehow they did manage to get the pizza remains into the fridge before losing control on the kitchen floor.


	10. The Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just a love scene. Skipping this will not affect the rest of the story.

When their senses returned somewhat, the first thought in Daisuke's head was 'Amazing. My amazing Omega.' The second was 'What happened to my pants?' He had no memory of stripping them, which was amazing and troublesome at the same time. Apparently he had also voiced his thoughts for a reply in a husky tone came from below him.

'They flew away. Never seen pants fly before.'

Who cared about pants when there was a beautiful, naked body right there. A naked body with the most amazing scent rising from it, mixing with his own and invading his brain through the nostrils. A nostalgic memory surfaced and he needed to voice something before it was too late.

'Lets go to Vienna.'

'Okay. Not now though.'

His Omega was perfect. Willing, even eager, to comply with his wish, but not mindlessly. They were not in any shape for international travel and wouldn't be for several days.

'Not now. Now we have another destination. To bed with you!'

Taro whined and moaned, but didn't resist being pulled up. The kitchen floor was nicely cool under his heated skin, but it was also very hard. He giggled surprising himself and pointed behind Dai-kun's head. The missing pants were hanging from the lamp over the bar. Daisuke groaned, but said nothing. Instead he offered his assistance to his wobbling Omega and escorted him to the bedroom.

'Alpha, please.'

'Not yet. Patience. Bed first.'

The pitiful whimper reached deep inside Daisuke and yet there was something about it he could not put a finger on. He looked at the serene face of his mate suspiciously.

'You're not really that far gone, are you my sweet Omega? Are you testing me?'

'That is not the right word. I am...giving you time to get used to it. Because soon I will beg for you. I will beg you so hard.'

'In other words, you are training your Alpha? At this time? Only you...'

Another type of Alpha would have been upset even enraged, but Daisuke found it endearing. He thought he could handle a little begging without a problem. He removed rest of his clothing and climbed in bed. He cuddled Takkun and the Omega practically purred. He did not see how his mate's eyes glazed over and gleamed with heat, but he did feel the body go absolutely rigid and and then shiver with the first full wave of heat. The scent was overpowering now, it permeated his skin, seeping in through every pore and every orifice. It was pushing back, but could not get out through the membrane. His scent glands were steaming, oozing out his personal musk. The pressure under the skin built up to an explosion point and there was only one way for it to release.

Taro felt the first wave starting. His body tensed and then shuddered. He ached all over. The true pain was located in his abdomen and genitals, but it radiated through the nerves everywhere. The sound that came out of the Omega's mouth was almost inhuman mewl, a wordless plea for relief. It was not that different from other heats, not physically. But he now had his Alpha here. He needed his Alpha. The words came easy, without a conscious thought.

'Alpha help, please. Fill me with you.'

He did not have to ask twice. The craving to become one, to copulate, to give and take everything, to breed overtook all other needs and rationality. Their coming together was only natural, it was the reason they existed at that moment. Every thrust brought them closer to the climax.

'Knot me, my Alpha, please. Give me your all, give me...'

Daisuke's final hard thrust hit the exact right spot. Taro came with a shudder, his insides clenching around his Alpha's already engorged and sensitive member. The knot inflated and Daisuke's whole being quaked.

**'Get pregnant!'**

'Yes, Alpha.'

Slowly the storm abated. They continued riding pleasurable waves catching their breath. They wiggled around to face each other and smiled. Daisuke laid his head on Taro's chest and almost moaned again when gentle fingers ran though his hair.

'Are you alright, my sweet Takkun?'

'Mmmmunhh. Wonderful. How are you?'

'I think I'll live after all. But that was...intense. Is it always like that?'

'No. A lot of it is, but...Having no fear at all makes it different. Trusting you, loving you makes a difference. Losing all control feels good when you are with me. You are my Alpha, Daisuke.'

'And you are my Omega, my Taro, my Takkun. I cannot imagine it being anyone else.'

Soft, gentle lips kissed Daisuke's forehead. The gesture was so sweet, so much in contrast to the unbridled passion earlier and yet loaded with just as much emotion. It triggered yet another wave of slow burning release.

'Takkun...Did I actually command you to...'

'Get pregnant? You did. 

Daisuke groaned. This was embarrassing. It was hardly a thing that could be decided that way. Taro's laughter was soft, deep and warm.

'I am doing my very best to comply. But there will be several rounds after this over the next few days.'

'Several? Wait, what? Takkun, are you saying that...You really want my baby, you not the heat?'

'Of course I do. I would not have dropped the medication if I didn't. I didn't talk to you about it then. I thought I had. Gomen. Do you...want one?'

Daisuke was absently stroking Taro's flat belly. This could swell with a new life. A life that was part of Takkun and part of him. The thought was new, but not unpleasant. 

'Yes. I think it would be very nice to have a son.'

'You'll make a wonderful father.'

'I will? What makes you think that?'

'The way you take care of me. But also how you interacted with my little brothers earlier. Especially Shiro. He liked you, I could tell.'

'But I didn't do anything special.'

'Exactly. It was natural for you.'

'If you say so.'

The next three days they repeated the cycle of mad, passionate sex, cuddling and trying to eat and drink something in between. The fourth day they mostly slept.


	11. Slowly Returning to the World

The day after the heat, Taro ushered his mate into the bathtub. Then he collected all sheets and all clothes together and put them into a big white bag. He called the laundry service he regularly used and put the bag outside the door. After placing an odor neutralizer tablet in the air conditioner, he was finally ready to join Daisuke in the tub.

'Don't get up yet. Stay with me. As sexy as you are, I am not going to attack you. This is just the best place to be right now, unless you are a happy nudist. Are you?'

'Nudist? Me? Not even close.'

'I thought so. But until Susu-chan comes at 10 a.m. there are no clothes to wear. Everything went to the laundry. Well, we have the towels here, but wet towels are unpleasant to wear.'

'Everything went into the laundry? Even clean clothes?'

'They weren't stored properly. Trust me, you do not want to have even a whiff of heat scent on you in the metro. It is enough that perverts grope sometimes for no other reason than being perverts.'

'That really happens? I thought...'

Daisuke shook his head. Tokyo was very different from the small town he lived in or even Kyoto, where his university was. Still, he did want to ride the metro. It was sweet that Takkun remembered that he'd talked about long ago.

Precisely at 10 a.m. the designer Minami Susume was sent up by the lobby guard. He had a big box of things as well as half a dozen of garment bags. He had brought three outfits for Taro, but the rest were for Daisuke. The clothes were very, very nice. How had Minami-san known to choose just the right colors and even more amazingly the types of clothes Daisuke liked? He recognized that he needed to dress better not shame his mate, but there were so many clothes here and they did not look cheap.

'Arigato, Minami-san. Superb work. Uh, how much do I owe Minami-san?'

The small Omega stopped bouncing around, looked at Daisuke then Taro and Daisuke again.

'Nothing, of course. It all comes out of the PR budget. It is all from Tiger Fang. Except the underwear, but I don't expect Mori-san will be showing those to public. Hey boss, maybe we should make underwear too?'

Daisuke sat quitely trying to digest this bit of information. Taro laughed and shook his head.

'I think not. I cannot see any way of not using tiger stripes and that would antagonize plenty of clients. But we could add a line of pregnancy wear...Though maybe under a different name?'

Susume chirruped and twirled around. He seemed fascinated by the suggestion. He stopped and peered at Taro.

'Boss! Trying to have a baby? Awesome!'

'We'll talk about that more when I return to the office. Thank you for bringing all this stuff, Susu-chan.'

Daisuke was sitting in an armchair rubbing his temples. Taro Pulled another chair close to it and sat down peering anxiously at his mate.

'Dai-kun, love, what is wrong? Does your head hurt?'

'Not really. Just trying to wrap my head around everything. Tiger Fang?'

'I meant to talk to you about that actually. I have planned for quite some time to slowly stop singing and concentrate more on the business. I don't think you have a problem with that, since you're not really one of my fans.'

'What are you saying? I love you.'

'But not Tarotora.'

'Uh. Not that way. I do like many of the songs, but...'

'Exactly. So to you it is not a problem if there isn't a tour every year or a new CD release.'

'Takkun, your career should really be your decision, not mine. I want to support you, it is just so overwhelming sometimes. Like I no longer know the world I live in.'

'It may be my decision, but it affects you. So I want to hear your thoughts. And I am sorry for dragging you into all of this. But...'

The coffee brown eyes misted over with a veil of salt water.

'But I could not let go of my dream of you. Now we are here and you are...more than I dreamt of ever. But you are hurting and I don't know what to do.'

Daisuke closed his eyes and sighed. Taro was so earnest and it made him feel petty. It did not matter to him how much money Taro had. He'd already figured it was more than he could comprehend. What mattered was that it made him feel insignificant and that he was sure everyone knew it. Everyone.

'So that is how it is. Gomen, I know it is not right. But I have always cared too much about what other people think. And I think that they think I am nowhere near good enough for you.'

'Caring about other people's opinions is not wrong. Letting them decide things for you is. This entertainment business has taught me that much. Too many years I have had to do only things that please the audience. I am sick of it. I will not be their puppet anymore. If they hate the choices I make, then they do. If they stop buying the things I sell, I'll still be alright. If, however, they try to take you from me, I will not accept it. Mori Daisuke, you are my Alpha. Not theirs. Mine.'

'But I am an ordinary man. 'Boring bookworm'.

Taro closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He needed to think how to put the words. Which part was the most important to address first, was an important decision.

'It was the bookworm that first caught my attention. Think back and you'll remember. Then I found the the warmth, the strength, the sense of humor. My heart latched on those things then. I was scared then. Scared that it was fake. Even scared that it was a trap. When I found out that you were just who you said you were, I was happy and even more scared.'

Taro moved from his chair to Daisuke, took hold of his shoulders and straddled his thighs. He looked at his Alpha straight into the eye before continuing.

'The first time I saw you, the first time I scented you there at the railway station, I knew. I wanted you so badly that I feared you'd smell it even through scent neutralizers. Not one person has ever made me feel even close to that. But then, I was already in love with your mind. And another thing...'

Taro moved his hands to the back of his beloved's head and placed their foreheads together.

'...You really should stop underestimating your value. In addition to being a wonderful person, you have a gift. A gift that is estimated to exist only in 1.2 – 1.8% of the population. You are Apex, Elite of the Elite. I am so lucky the military did not find you when you were young and that forced drafting is no longer accepted. It would be unwise to brag about it. But know it yourself.'

Daisuke groaned quietly. He took slid his hand around Taro's neck and traced his finger around the scent gland. The Omega made a satisfyingly needy sound and reciprocated. 

'Takkun, when you speak like that...When you touch me like that...I almost feel I could do anything. But the reality is that I have these doubts. And I can stumble and fall again and again.'

'Then I'll be there to catch you. Like I trust you to catch me. Do not think I am infallible either. Even now I fear what this afternoon will bring. Because there is something more I need you to know, something that you need to hear from the source. If I told you, you might still have doubts. If you accidentally heard it, it would be bad. Trust in me, My Alpha.'

'My Omega. Now you have me worried. But I can be a patient man. For you.'

'Good. Now, lets get dressed. I want you to see some of Tokyo.'

Taro ruffled his mate's hair. It fell almost over his eyes. Getting a bit long they both thought.

'Takkun, you think I could get a hair cut?'

'Sure. Get dressed and I'll make a call. My hairdresser might be able to squeeze you in, if we're lucky.'


	12. Visting Tokyo and Friends

Of course the hairdresser had squeezed this client in even if it meant having to apologize and offer compensation to another client. Because Tarotora was not not just any client, he was a friend and the one who had helped Yamato Eiji start his business in the first place. Also, it was the very first time this kind of a favor had ever been asked.

When Taro and Daisuke left the salon, the latter almost did not recognize himself in the mirror. The strange clothes, the new haircut and the eyebrows made a discernible difference. He still wasn't handsome, but perhaps he looked a little more like a successful man. His mate, however, seemed to approve. 

'Nice. It suits you.'

If Taro was happy, then Daisuke was happy. When Daisuke was happy, he smiled. That made the biggest difference of all. Daisuke's smile was the kind that reached the eyes and made other people want to smile too. A fact he himself did not know.

They made it to the sightseeing bus in good time and even though it was winter, they chose to sit on the open upper level. Having those warm, hooded coats came in handy during the three hour tour. They looked at the sights and they looked at each other. Snuggling together they took advantage of being the only ones stupid enough to brave the cold and kissed quite a few times when there wasn't anything in particular to see.

After the tour they walked around Harajuku for a good hour and bought some souvenirs to bring back to both of their families. Taro also purchased a tin of very expensive tea and some sweets to give to their hosts later that afternoon. They ate a light lunch at a small restaurant, before heading to the metro. Daisuke enjoyed the metro experience to the fullest. Even though he had taken the Kyoto metro countless times, there was something special about being in the Tokyo metro, the one he had only seen on TV and read about.

They only had to take two different trains to get to their destination. At the station they were met by a young man in a familiar looking navy blue overcoat and a green eyed, pregnant man of about their own age wearing a slightly too tight red sweater and an open black parka. Taro hugged the latter man carefully and greeted his mate. Then he introduced everyone using their names. Daisuke was not sure why that was, but he played along.

'Aki-chan, Sasaki-san. Many thanks for inviting us.'

'We are glad that coming to our home was acceptable. I prefer not to go out much these days.'

'The house is only five minutes walk away, so we did not bring a car. Well, closer to ten minutes at Aki's pace.'

The young Alpha might have spoken teasingly, but he beamed with pride. The walk was, indeed, not long and passed pleasantly enough talking about fairly trivial things. Once they reached the house and after all the arrival ceremonies they sat down and started talking business.

'Taro-chan, so this is the young man who made all the corrections to my manuscript?'

'Hai. Fujita-sensei.'

Taro grinned noting the effect the name had on his mate. The usually observant Dai-kun had failed to remember that Fujita Makoto's real name was Aki or Sasaki Akira, officially.

'Mori-san, I spoke to my publisher. In case Mori-san would be interested in working as an editor, they would be delighted to offer a position.'

Whateer Daisuke had expected of this visit, a job offer was not it. But it did sound interesting.

'Arigato, Sensei. I would need to find out more about it first. I need to be free to travel after all. But I appreciate the offer. It means a lot to me.

Taro was pleased his little plot had worked. Dai-kun was offered a job on his own merits, which he understood very well to be important to the Alpha.

'That would be wonderful. If you like the idea, talk to them. Most of it can probably done anywhere.'

Taro turned to smile apologetically to Aki and Aki's Alpha, Sasaki Ichiro.

'Gomen. I purposefully left out details when making introductions. Daisuke is actually my mate, my Alpha.'

'Whoa! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me when I gave you the manuscript?'

'Because I was only on my way to meet him then...Listen, Aki...I need your help.'

Taro looked nervous, not something often seen in public. He smiled thinly at Aki then turned to Daisuke.

'Anata, this is about the time soon after I left home. I want you to hear this from Aki, because he was there and he has no reason to lie.'

If Taro looked nervous, Daisuke looked like he was expecting something devastating.

'Ah. I didn't have to do this,because Ichiro recognized me. I was worried about it, but it became a non-issue even before we...So, yes....'

Daisuke was getting more and more nervous. Ichiro was rubbing Aki's shoulder as if to give him courage.

'Mori-san, when we were young, just over the legal age, your mate and I acted in several erotic films. Acted. Nothing filmed was real.'

Daisuke closed his eyes. Then he opened one and looked at everyone. He was trying to figure out if this was the end of the announcement or if there was still the terrible part to come.

'That's it? Or...?'

'That's pretty much it.'

Daisuke was still trying to figure out why it was such a huge deal. Of course he was not delighted to know that anyone could ogle his mate's body at any time, but it had been a long time ago and he just didn't get it.

'Why is this such a big deal?'

Taro hugged his mate. He was finally able to breathe normally.

'It is not. Not really. But if someone would have come to you and ask something like: 'And how do you feel about the famous sex tapes of your mate by **** Studios?' If you'd have no idea beforehand, how would that feel?'

'I guess I see the point. That would be shocking, I suppose.'

'And the press at the time tried to make me and Aki...or rather Shinobu and Shigeo into a real couple. Neither one of us was interested in Omegas, but then they thought Shigeo was an Alpha.'

Daisuke's eyebrows quirked. He recognized those names. Now he could kind of see why it was a big deal for those two had been famous. He felt like they were treating him like a child or innocent virgin and that irritated him.

'You certainly did not look like yourself, Takkun. I wonder if you consider me having watched those films way back when they were released a bad thing too. In fact, I probably still have those DVD's stored somewhere. I may not be famous star or ever have worked in the sex industry, but I am not a little virgin boy.'

A quiet laughter interrupted Daisuke before his speech turned into a full scale rant. Sasaki Ichiro wasn't managing to keep himself from laughing.

'Gomen, Mori-san. I am just laughing because I was, maybe not a little boy, but...virgin when I saw the first of those films and remained so until later that day, when Aki rescued me from some socialites.'

Ichiro was rubbing Aki's lower back, which the pregnant man obviously appreciated. Aki tuned his head and smiled at his mate before facing their guests again.

'It became quite a scandal too when some paparazzi caught us kissing when we were leaving the hotel. I think that is why Taro wanted to talk about the past now. It is not nice to read about something like that in the papers. With Taro being as famous as he is, he's always a target. The same will be true for Mori-san soon.'

Daisuke had been right to fear after all. It was true, the gossip columnists would be after him as soon as his existence was known. The thought nauseated him, but he tried to push it out of his mind for now.

'Please, Call me Daisuke or Dai. If it is not too unprofessional, of course. I think I will see if I can become an editor. I'll have my papers soon, since I have submitted my Master's Thesis already.'

Ichiro was immediately interested.

'Interesting. What is it about?'

'The Interpretation of Japanese Culture in the Western Fictive Works in the late 20th Century.'

'That sounds like a lot of work. I am only starting at the university this Spring. I am still evaluating what field I'll pick though...'

The Alphas began bonding over academics which gave the two old friends time to catch up on things they had not had time the last time they had met. Taro kept glancing at Daisuke, still worried a little over the revelations, but also happy. Daisuke had impressed the publisher enough to be offered a job without any interference from himself. He knew that was important to his mate.


	13. Return to the Onsen

The train ride back home was nice. The First Class car was spacious and almost empty. They spoke quietly about Daisuke's new job and books in general. Taro had learned a long time ago not to ever speak about personal things in public. There was always someone who overheard something and things got blown out of proportion or completely misunderstood. Sometimes on purpose.

When they got off the train reality bit back. The magazine stand had the newest issue of probably the sleaziest gossip papers in the country. Daisuke noticed first the red text 'HTXO-virus: A Conspiracy?' and sighed. The virus was spreading at an alarming rate throughout the World. At first it had seemed rather harmless, another influenza. It wasn't considered a threat for only very frail people died from it, the mortality rate was even lower than the typical flu season. But it was insidious, it attacked the next generation by leaving the infected females sterile. The side-effect had been noticed too late to stop what was now considered a pandemic. Daisuke did not believe in the theory that the virus had been purposefully created to wipe out the females, but he did wonder if people had been working harder on vaccine had it had the same effect on the males. There was not much someone like him could do about it, so he pushed the tragedy out of his mind. The next headline stopped his breath.

TAROTORA: Secret hot date in Paris! Pictures inside! 

Taro nearly bumped into his mate when Daisuke suddenly stopped. He looked around and groaned. He was used to this kind of unpleasant stuff. Being used to did not mean it did not sting. Did those people really have no real news? Exploiting people just to make more money was despicable. He was used to these lies, but Daisuke was not.

'Dai... It is not true.'

Daisuke spun around. Not for one moment had he thought it was true. Jealousy had not been the emotion that had made his blood boil, it was wrath. How dare those people spread lies like that? Did they not understand that people got hurt by them? Did they not understand that the subjects of those headlines were real people, with real feelings? Was Takkun alright?

'Of course it is not true. You were with me last weekend. How can you be so calm about lies like that?'

Taro peered at the headline again. There was a line in much smaller font stating that this date was supposedly have taken place last Saturday. That was the good thing about it, at least Dai knew for sure it was a fabrication.

'It is not the worst thing ever written, not even near. My publicist will take care of it. This sort of thing happens fairly often.'

Taro hugged his Alpha close letting Dai bury his nose in his neck.

'But...'

'I know. It does annoy me too, but I cannot let something like this ruin my day. Besides, there will be hot dates with just one man from now on. Right, My Alpha?'

'That's not the point. They should not tell lies like that...about anyone.'

Taro's heart ached. His Alpha was such an innocent. No, not innocent. An innocent person would have believed that such lies are not told. An innocent person would think that what was printed was the truth. Daisuke was not innocent, he knew well there were people who did not care about the truth as long as the story benefited them. He just wished it was not so. That wish would never come true.

'There is nothing we can do about those kinds of people. Except live our own lives and find out facts before we believe everything that is written or said about someone. And..perhaps...not buy magazines like that.'

Daisuke nodded slowly, rubbing their cheeks together. Then he sighed and lifted his head.

'Lets go home. Or..well...my parent's place.'

'It's fine to say home. At least right now we don't have another home. And speaking of that...'

'Yes?'

'I've decided I want to be part of your family. I'll be Mori Tarō when we register the marriage.'

Daisuke was taken by the surprise. He'd actually thought that it did not matter to him what his family name was that much and could just as well become Satō. Takkun's words made him realize that it actually did matter to him that his name, his family was a big part of his identity. The identity that was already being molded by all the new things in his life. He felt, happy, proud and relieved. Yet a little worried also.'

'Uhm...Takkun? It is not that I am against it or... But why?'

'Many reasons. For one, my papa has many sons. For another I feel like I can shed some baggage by leaving the name behind. I've not really felt like the name belonged to me after I left the house. I am also thinking of your family, of course. Having already lived apart from my family many years, it would just feel wrong to take you from yours and return. It just is the best solution.'

'Arigato. I am happy to accept if that is how you feel. I am sure my parents will be happy too. They like you very much.'

'I like them too. Having gotten to know them I understand how you became you. I am grateful.'

Daisuke was not quite sure what Takkun was talking about, except it was clearly a compliment to both his parents and himself. He did not feel he was all that great a person though. That headline still bothered him. He expected worse when their relationship went public. Aside that one incident in the school locker room, he had lived a very boring life with no hidden secrets, but that did not mean something juicy could not be invented. If calling him a gold digger wasn't enough. That was sure to happen.

They got in the car and drove without any hurry back to the Mori family's inn. Once there Tarō called his papa asking to meet with him and Daisuke went into the kitchen to help out for a bit. The place was now filled with guests who had come to spend the mid-winter holiday there and all help that was available was needed.

Tarō had fretted the discussion with his papa, but while Satō Junichi had not been delighted to hear that his eldest son was also leaving the family, he had understood. It also was not like in the centuries past anymore when loyalties had to be absolute. Nowadays normal families did not go to war with each other. Joining another family was a legal thing, it did not cut ties to people one loved. 

Daisuke's parents took the news with dignity. It would have been in bad taste to celebrate overly much in front of those who were losing an heir. Still, it was easy to see that they were pleased, which was a good thing for the Satō to see. At least they could be sure the new family wanted Tarō.

The person who took it the hardest was Shirō, the fourth son of the Satō family. For him his eldest brother had always served as a role-model. As different as they were, they did have some things in common, like having been discarded by their father. Tarō had become superfluous to that man's plans when he'd presented as an Omega and Shirō had been nothing but a spare ever since he was born. Tarō had broken free of the expectations and his younger brother yearned to do the same. It wasn't that he had seen Tarō very much since he was a little kid, but even living away in Europe he'd still been Satō Tarō, the respected first brother. 

The bath water was hot. It helped to relax the tense muscles, but the heavy sadness was not leaving Shirō's mind. He sighed and sank down to his chin in the water. He was not at all sure why he was here with his brother's Alpha though apparently the guy had something to talk about.

'Shirō-kun...I can tell you are very upset. I am sorry. I hope Shirō-kun can come to accept me eventually. See, I really care about Takkun and just want to live with him. Even if the world should hate me. But I would rather not that relatives did too.'

'Mori-san, gomen. I never...I have nothing against Mori-san, I just...'

'What is it, Shirō-kun? And, please, no need for such formality. We are family.'

Family. His brother's alpha thought him as family? This was unexpected. He was also unsure how to change the address. Shirō was not a pushy person and manners were important to him. He also liked to think things through before acting, which made some people think he was timid, even cowardly. That was not quite true though and so after a brief moment, he chose the boldest, most familiar for of address to test. If the Alpha did not like it, he'd apologize and change it.

'Dai-niisan?'

The Alpha's reaction was surprising. Daisuke's eyes squinted shut and a bright smile lit his whole face. When the eyes opened again they seemed to glitter. For the first time ever it occurred to Shirō how lonely he would have been without his brothers around, even if they had not necessarily played together. Maybe Tarō's Alpha had also wanted brothers? Maybe he would understand.

'I know it must sound ridiculous considering how little I have actually seen Tarō-niisan after he left home, but I just felt like I lost him the second time tonight.'

'Oi, Shirō-kun. Don't think of it that way. Takkun loves you very much, you are not going to lose him ever. Rather think that you gained yet another, somewhat nerdy older brother. Though I am not very good at this brother thing, having no experience yet.'

'Dai-niisan will do fine. Ano, can I ask something?'

'Of course.'

'Why does Dai-niisan call Tarō-niisan Takkun?'

Daisuke almost laughed. He had actually feared the question would be something either deeply personal or difficult or both. Or even something embarrassing, like advice on sex things.

'Ah. It is his...handle, nick...What do you young kids call them these days... It is the name he uses on the literary discussion forum where we met originally. It is just a habit, I guess.'

Somewhat nerdy? How about dropping that 'somewhat'? Still, apparently his eldest brother, who was also a famous singer, had his nerdy side too. How amusing.

'Ah so desu ka.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on two things that have little to do with this story at this time. The virus mentioned is going to affect the world drastically in the next years, which will be part of a future arc. Shirō will be one of the main characters then, so he is making cameos right now.


	14. This Is Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai-san also interviewed the two main couples back in season 1 'Shock Therapy', which is where Tarotora also made his debut in the story.

Mori Daisuke was frozen stiff. He was actually feeling cold too even though the lights at the TV-studio were hot enough to melt whatever weird stuff the make-up people had put on his face. It was about to start. The host, Ai-san, was already halfway through his introductory monologue. Next the cameras would be on the small stage where Tarotora already stood waiting. It was still hard for Daisuke to accept that the beautiful male doll on the stage was also his mate Tarō. It felt like a plot for a movie or a manga, not reality. But it was true.

Tarō began to sing. The first song was a hit from last year, 'The Moon Only Knows'. It was a song Tarō had written before him and Daisuke had actually met in person. The second song would be new, even Daisuke had not heard it yet. As the first song ended, Tarō smiled at Daisuke before introducing the second song.

TT: That was a song about dreams and unrequited love. Sometimes the gods do smile upon us mortal beings and dreams turn into reality. This next song is about when the dream comes true and is dedicated to the same special person as the first one. 'Morning Coffee'.

The song was very different from the ballad before. It had a catchy tune and the lyrics were playful. Most of the song was listing things the singer was willing to give up if he could only have his cup of coffee in the morning. Having listed foods, drinks, entertainment, cars and even a job and a house as things that were less important than the coffee the song ended with 'but the coffee means nothing if I can't share it with you'.

Ai: A song for all the coffee lovers. Mori Daisuke-san, welcome to the show. Is coffee the favorite drink in your house then?'

Daisuke was glad he had been given the chance to practice for this first question. He was still sure his nervousness would show. He had decided that being honest was more important than getting away easily.

Dai: Personally I usually prefer green tea to drink, but I adore the scent of coffee. Especially mocha. Tarō really does love his coffee though. 

The camera zoomed in on Tarō, who had moved to sit next to his mate on the love seat.

TT: I do love coffee. But I like tea and cocoa as well.

Ai: The song, however, is not really about coffee though, is it? It is about the reason we are here at the studio today. Tarotora-san?

TT: Hai. We are here to talk about love. I am a lucky man. I have found my other half, my Alpha.

The camera showed two hands clasped together resting on the seat and then Daisuke's blushing face. Zooming out the camera captured Tarō and Daisuke gazing at each other.

Ai: (sigh) Young love. I almost hate to interrupt, but the show must go on. Mori-san, how did you two meet?

They had agreed to tell the truth about this too even though Tarō's agent worried it would be bad for publicity. 

Dai: Well, we both like to read. A lot. And talk about the books we read. We both joined the same literature forum. At first we were just posting on the threads, but later we started to send private messages. Does it sound as lame as I think?'

Ai: Probably. Tarotora-san, what attracted you to Mori-san at first?

TT: He is smart, funny and kind. He could always cheer me up with just a few sentences no matter how weary I was. And also, he is always looking for the best in everyone. That is so rare in this world that thrives with scandals and lies.

Ai: Talking about scandals, how was that weekend in Paris?

The screen was filled with the cover of the gossip magazine advertising a story of Tarotora's secret love nest in Paris and an affair he was supposed to have had a couple of weeks back.

TT: That thing again. I am sorry to say but we weren't anywhere near Paris that day. We were right here in Tokyo.

Ai: The 'we' does not include the person mentioned in the article, I believe?

TT: Correct. It was just me and my husband. Or then betrothed, but now husband. We registered on the last day of the year, actually. Then had a nice ceremony at a temple with both of our nearest family members present.

Daisuke still felt a little strange sitting next to this pop idol in a long pastel rainbow wig and weird contact lenses. But the hand in his was familiar, the scent under the cosmetics was familiar and the speaking voice was familiar. In spite of the glamorous and a bit ridiculous costuming, the man underneath was the same. Daisuke smiled at Tarō and the cameras managed to capture the expression. It left no-one guessing how he felt about his mate.

Ai: Thank you for coming on the show, Tatotora-san, Mori-san. It would be unfair to keep you longer from your honey moon, but we all hope to see you again soon. Next up....

It was over. Finally. Daisuke could not understand how people did this daily. The pressure of being on a TV-show was crushing. He had probably made a fool of himself in front of an audience of more than half of the population over the age of fifteen. Ai-san's show was extremely popular, probably because he had the knack of making his guests relax. One never knew what the guests might reveal. There had been even some confessions of crimes though usually it was something they did not want anyone to know. In that sense Daisuke thought they had done well. While having met in such a nerdy way might be embarrassing and not something the people who made money out of Tarotora's fame wanted to become public knowledge, it was not something they had wanted to hide anymore.

'Are you alright, Dai-kun?'

Arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist, a chin rested on his shoulder and the voice adored by so many spoke softly in his ear. He could feel the jealous gazes of the staff at the studio. He was embraced by an idol and that was fine. But only because that man was also his one and only mate. Daisuke close his eyes and relaxed for the first time in three hours. He rubbed his head against Tarō's cheek.

'A little embarrassed, but I'll be fine as long as you are with me.'

'Always. Always. Always.'

Always sounded good. Tripled like that had an air of a vow though or maybe a song. Though they were expecting Tarotora's popularity to plummet with the announcement of the marriage, he was not quitting singing yet. He'd sing for those who were not upset that they could no long dream of becoming his mate. At least until their now mutual wish for a son was fulfilled. Daisuke smiled. He might have preferred a little less famous mate, but he respected Tarō's talent.

'Is that your next new song? Always. Always. Always?'

'Hmmh. Who knows. It could become a song. But I meant what I said.'

'I know. I always want to be with you too. I just thought it sounded like it could be a nice song.'

Tarō's heart thumped. Dai-kun was relaxing in his arms, in the arms of his public self and even talking about his songs. It had to mean that he was getting used to this side of his mate too, didn't it? That he was being accepted completely. Tarō knew Daisuke loved him as deeply as he loved him. It was a wonderful dream that his true self was loved so much, which had made him feel a little selfish and petty to want to be loved as Tarotora as well by this one man.

'Do you like me a little more now?'

'I like you more and more every day. I thought you already knew that.'

'I mean this me. Tarotora me.'

'Oh. Well, I think that Tarotora is just fine. How could I not like Tarotora when he is so much like my most important person. Takkun...Tarō...Tarotora all are just you. I don't enjoy the publicity, but you... I love you, no matter how you dress up.'

There were times when Tarō thought his mate could easily make money writing cheesy romance novels and this was one. He would have suggested that, but they had no need for money and he'd rather keep those lines to himself.

'I love you too. Now, we have about three hours until the show airs. How about we order the breakfast you missed up to the room and relax.'

'Relax...Oh. Sure. I guess you want to get changed too.'

'I wonder. But I think I want to hang onto the wig for now.'

Three hours later Daisuke was well versed in what it was like to be embraced by Tarotora. Not much different than being embraced by Tarō. The scent was the same, the skin was the same, the way he moved was the same. The weird, purple eyes looked at Daisuke just as lovingly as the brown ones did. The one big difference was the hair. The long wig tickled him in surprising places and he was hesitant of touching Tarō's head in fear of the wig ending up in his hand. Even so, it was just as wonderful. Now, after all the cosmetics had come off and they both had showered it was time to confront the television. The show was about to start.


	15. It is a Messed Up World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the darker developments in the World. Mention of suicides.

Some were genuinely happy for him, but most of the comments came from people who were upset for some reason or another. They seemed to feel they had the right to dictate how he lived his life. There were those who somehow felt he had been despoiled and Tarō really wondered about those people. Had they really thought he'd been a virgin after all the dirty gossip published over the years? He shook his head and sighed quietly. The worst kind were those who spewed out pure hatred towards his mate. This baseless jealousy had already made Dai-kun unhappy and irritated.

They had prepared for some sort of a backlash, of course. The amount of vitriol had still come as a surprise. Most of it could be filed away as simply a shock reaction, but the police was actually looking into some of the most blatant death threats. Those were quite scary. Still what made them both saddest were the reactions of the people who actually knew them. Part of the the forum community they had interacted with for a couple of years nearly daily were now ignoring them and some were acting as if they had been deceiving them on purpose. Of course there were supportive people too, but as always the negative stood out more.

The majority of the people didn't care one way or the other and under normal circumstances the press would have dropped the story after a couple of days, but their timing was unfortunate. Or perhaps fortunate for other people. The HTXO-virus was sweeping through the Japanese Islands bringing with it the doom for so many people. The infertility the virus caused in females affected not just the victims, but also those who loved them. The news was filled with sad stories of people having abandoned all hope or people abandoned by those who should have loved them. Therefore the press latched on desperately to any little bit of positive news. 

The love story of pop star worked as a distraction for lots of people, but for some it was like a slap on the face. Tarō and Daisuke were waiting for the train home when the can came out of seemingly nowhere and hit Daisuke on the left temple. He didn't hear the accusations flung at him or the police whistle. He did not hear the people screaming or the sound of a train hitting the brakes. The next thing he heard was the heart monitor next to his bed at the hospital.

'You're awake? Dai-kun?'

'Umh...Takkun?'

'Hai. I am here.'

There were tears in those dark, coffee brown eyes Daisuke loved so much. Tarō's hand was holding his and he gave it a squeeze.

'What happened?'

Tarō would rather not have tackled that quite yet, but when asked directly he could not recline. Not when his Alpha was awake again.

'It was a bean can. It hit your head and you lost consciousness. The person who did it...uh...committed suicide by a train immediately after. Then the ambulance came and we brought you here. They did a scan and there is no serious damage apparently.'

'I see. Have I been here long?'

'About two hours. I am so relieved that you are back.'

Tears of relief were flowing freely down the Omegas cheeks and Daisuke would have wiped them away if the IV had not restricted his movement. 

'I am here, Takkun. Always with you.'

'You could have died, because of me. The police didn't have the full story yet, but they did say that the person who did it was a fan of mine. It is all my fault, isn't it?'

'No, it is not. She...she did it. It was...'

A young, hoarse voice from the door. Tarō turned to look, but Daisuke couldn't see what was going on as Tarō was blocking the view. He tugged his mate and got him to move enough to see two figures at the door. One was a grown man wearing a suit and the other a tall, lanky, slouched, teen-aged girl in a sailor uniform. The man apologized for disturbing them and entered bringing the girl with him.

'I am Tanaka Takumi, Keishichō. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. This here is Murata Kaname, the daughter of the person who threw the can.'

Keishichō, Tokyo Metropolitan Police, had sent a man in a suit instead of a regular officer. Probably because of Tarō's celebrity status.

'Young Kaname wanted to apologize in person what her mother did and maybe explain a little why, if that is acceptable.'

The child looked so beaten that few would have had a heart to be mean to her and maybe hearing her out would be helpful for getting over the incident. The Mori pair nodded. The girl's voice was low, quiet and raw as if she had screamed until it broke.

'I apologize for what my mother did to Mori-san. She was never very strong mentally and after the virus hit and we were thrown out as worthless waste of space, she got deeply depressed. The only thing that seemed to bring any light into her life anymore was listening to Tarotora-san's album. She felt that life had cheated her and her...patron...certainly had. When she saw the man she recognized as her idol's husband holding hands with some...'

The girl stopped suddenly and her face turned pink. She looked down on the floor for a while before being able to continue.

'...a man with questionable morals, she got enraged. She said she would not allow such a cheater to live. She attacked Mori-san with our dinner. She...She hadn't really been herself in weeks, but right after the can left her hand she stood up straight and tears came out. She said 'I am sorry, Kaname. For everything.' Then she...the train... I am sorry, very sorry.'

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even the policeman, who had already heard it all before was wiping his eyes. The saddest, most horrible part of it all was that, the bean can aside, the rest was happening far too often these days. The desperate females abandoned when they could not produce offspring were far too often driven into suicide. Trains were a popular method, so much so that they were often late and the railways had hired crisis councilors for the staff that had to deal with the horrors.

'Kaname-san. See, I am not really hurt, just knocked out for a while. It is in no way your fault. I forgive Kaname-san's mother, after all she was only trying to protect my Tarō. I am sorry about Kaname-san's loss. She must have been very dear to Kaname-san.'

Tarō did not blame this young, sad child for anything either. But he was worried, his own life had been hard when he'd had to leave home at sixteen.

'Kaname-san, is there a safe place for Kaname-san to go to? Friends, family?'

Kaname looked up surprised. It was amazing that that man cared about someone this insignificant.

'Hai. Tarotora-san?'

Tarō nodded, acknowledging his name.

'I can now go live with my father. Captain Tanaka already called him. Thank you for the concern.'

The policeman was a Captain. Tarō stood up and took out two business cards. He presented one to Captain Tanaka and the other to Kaname.

'This is my business address. If you ever need help, use the e-mail and put the word 'tsuki' in the subject line. There is a filter that sends those messages directly to me. And not only if Kaname-san needs help, it would also be good to hear if things are going well.'

The two gave their thanks and left the room. Tarō and Daisuke looked at each other for quite some time in silence.

'Isn't there anything...'

'Is there something...'

They nodded. Bonded mates were not mind readers unlike in fiction, but it was clear they were thinking about the same thing: There had to be a way to help at least some of those unfortunate people.


	16. Life Still Goes On

March, April, May, June flew past. Tarō and Daisuke had talked to a lot of people, both rich, influential people and regular folk. Some of the response had been disheartening, some even vile, but for the most part people were willing to give some aid after hearing out the plans. They worked seven days a week the only break being the heat. Building up an organization from the ground up took a more effort than any of them had imagined, but it was taking shape quickly.

In July Tarō became sluggish started to sleep more than normally. So much more that it worried his mate, but Tarō said he was fine as long as he got enough sleep. It was true that there seemed to be nothing wrong with him when he was awake, he was the exact same energetic, intelligent achiever with a compassionate heart that had originally conquered Daisuke, but he went to bed very early and slept very late. In addition he started to doze off and take naps during the day. At the start of the third week, Daisuke had had enough.

'Anata, get in the car. We're going to see the doctor now.'

'I can't right now, the project...'

'Will be here when we get back. Your health is more precious to me. Besides, if the doctor can help you stay awake more than eight hours a day, you'll have more time to do things and more time to relax too.'

There was nothing to say to the last argument. Grudgingly Tarō climbed into the car. He was displeased having to interrupt what he was doing and undeniably a little nervous. Of course it was not normal to spend up to 16 hours a day asleep and he feared the doctor would discover some weird disease. Rationally he knew that it was better to uncover and treat problems than bury one's head in the sand, but emotions don't hear the sound of reason very well. Tarō was rather happy that his Alpha cared enough to make him do this, but he'd not let that show until he was sure he wasn't dying or something.

Daisuke sat outside the the doctor's office for almost an hour. Every minute that passed the time Tarō had supposed to come out made him fret more and more. It was supposed to be just a 30-minute consultation visit. He tried to read a magazine, but couldn't really concentrate. Not that he read many magazines these days anyway, not after being used as material for various more or less accurate articles usually without consent.

The door opened. A female nurse, rarity these days, walked over to Daisuke and peered at him with an impassive expression.

'Mori Daisuke-san? Follow me, please.'

When he entered the room, Tarō was half-seated on an examination table, his body covered with throw-away sheet. Daisuke greeted the doctor briefly and hurried over to his mate. Tarō held his hand out, but spoke to the doctor instead.

'Sensei, please.'

The doctor reached under the sheet and started to run his hands over Tarō's belly. Daisuke found this weird as well as the fact that his mate was not looking at him. His eyes were fixated on a small monitor instead.

'There! Look Dai-kun. He is there.'

On the monitor was something that looked a lot like a kidney bean, both in shape and size. The bean fluttered rhythmically as if it were alive. 

'Takkun...Is that...I am not wrong, am I? It is really...'

'Un. It is. Our baby.'

Daisuke fell on his knees. Tears of relief and joy sprung out of his eyes and he squeezed Tarō's hand tightly. The doctor smiled. It was always a wonderful thing when both parents to be very clearly delighted with the news.

'Mori-san, congratulations. Everything seems perfectly normal. The fetus is about 7-8 weeks old and growing just as it should. In case you are worried about he timing, there is no reason. Pregnancies starting between heats progress just like any other.'

The doctor left unsaid 'once they get past the first three weeks', since that critical time had passed already.

'As for the gender, I can only say it is boy. Naturally.'

Of course the baby was a boy. Male Omega eggs did not carry the X-chromosome unlike female eggs did. Therefore the phenotype of a male omega's offspring was always a male though whether the genotype was XY or YY depended on the father's contribution. This was also the reason why the HTXO-virus had not affected the males and why humanity still could continue past this generation.

'Thank you, Sensei. We rather guessed that. Is there anything specific we should be doing now?'

'Eat well, sleep well. Moderate exercise. The pamphlet will have lists of thing to avoid and things that are considered beneficial. Generally healthy lifestyle is good. Regular checkups are good. Please, reserve the first on for about five weeks from now.'

'The estimated time of arrival is?'

The nurse, whose existence Daisuke had forgotten for a moment made a small amused sound, probably at the term he had used.

'The due date is officially February 9th, but it is better to aim for the first half of February. We don't have the exact conception date in this case and even if we did, babies do not watch the calendar. I would not suggest any long trips after the end of the year.'

The doctor smiled at the nurse, who chuckled. Daisuke raised an eyebrow and Tarō looked at the two quizzically. The two looked at each other and nodded. The nurse laughed a bit abashedly before recounting her story.

'We have two sons. The older is now twelve. He was born on a train, because we were young and trusted in schedules. It even made the news and that was embarrassing. I can only imagine, how much worse it would be for someone as famous as Mori-san.'

The press would have a field day with just the news of the pregnancy. They certainly did not need any special circumstances of birth to add to that stew. 

'Thanks for the warning, Moto-san, Moto-sensei. We'll take care.'

Tarō and Daisuke left after giving the couple three autographs. It was not the first time, a few people had asked before, but it still made Daisuke feel weird. After all, he was only famous for marrying this man next to him For Tarō it was routine, but he was happy to do such a small thing unless the people asking were acting annoyingly.

'So, a baby...'

'Un. A surprise.'

'A wonderful one. We'll have to tell Shirō-kun, I expect. Since he'll be staying with us for the Summer vacation. And our parents and the rest of your brothers. But you decide when you want to go public.'

'Hai. We'll think about that later.'

In the car they did not speak much. They simply held hands the whole way and smiled at each other. If the driver had any thoughts about that, he did not say.


	17. Summer Eve Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to 'Beta Testers' arch, even though it is published after that story was concluded. This takes place late July and Beta Testers happens in March of the following year.
> 
> NOTE: The Satō twins are fraternal, not identical twins. Just in case someone wonders how they could be different genders.

'It is really amazing. You're going to be a father and I an uncle, Dai-niisan.'

After a long day working in the kitchen Satō Shirō was, once again, relaxing in the hot spring with his brother-in-law. Shirō didn't actually have to work, but he wanted to help. Staying at the Mori Ryokan and just idling was not how he was raised. Mori Daisuke smiled at the young man. He had had weeks to get used to the idea of a baby and could react calmly even though inside he was quite excited.

'I think Shirō-kun is going to be a great uncle. However, what is more 'interesting' is that the twins will be uncles too.'

Shirō groaned at the thought of his unruly, impish twin brothers leading their nephew astray. Though he supposed they were growing up too and becoming more responsible. At least they were growing up. The twins had turned fourteen and presented soon after. Tatsuya was an Omega and Tetsuya an Alpha. And Shirō at the age of seventeen and a half, was still nothing. 

'At least they won't be considered children when they turn sixteen. Maybe they'll man up too.'

Daisuke tilted his head slightly and pondered for a moment. Of course he had known Shirō-kun had not presented yet and that his younger siblings had. He just had not understood how deeply it affected the young man.

'Shirō-kun. It will happen sooner or later. I know it probably sounds lame when I say that, but it is just a fact. I am sure others have told you to just be patient and wait, haven't they?'

'Unh.'

'Well, while you wait I'll listen to your worries. I am not experienced in being the big brother, but I'll try my best.'

Shirō slid under the water for a moment. Dai-nii's gentle concern had brought teardrops in his eyes and he needed to rinse them away before they were noticed. He surfaced and shook his head to get rid of the water.

'I know I just need to be patient. But if I weren't me...I mean if I my parentage wasn't known, I am sure I'd be classified as a Beta already. I know no-one wants to be Beta now and I don't either really. But if I were, I'd not be treated like...like I was ten.'

'Ten? Surely not.'

'Not all the time, just...'

The youth was blushing fiercely and Daisuke had to fight a smile. He could guess what Shirō was getting at and it amused him even though he also shuddered. It sounded like he was going to have 'that talk' with a boy. 

'They think you are an innocent, pure child when it comes to...sex?'

If possible the shade of red on Shirō's face got deeper.

'Yes. Not that I...Umh. That's irrelevant. But they talk to the twins differently already. Treat them like adults. Warn them about stuff too.'

'I see. And you think that warning someone not to behave irresponsibly is treating him like an adult? Shirō-kun, maybe no-one is giving such warnings to you, because you are level headed and dependable.'

'That could be. However, I have heard how people talk to them and I know how they talk to me. I am more than three years older, yet... I'd understand if they were Alphas, but...'

Daisuke sighed. He was now pretty sure what the problem was. This would be hard, for Daisuke was a rather private person. But Tarō's younger brothers had become important to him as well and among them Shirō did hold a special place.

'They talk to the twins as if they were young men and Shirō-kun gets protected from facts of life especially things to do with sex?'

'Exactly.'

'Well, as Shirō-kun says, it is rather unfair. It is a subject I am still rather uneasy talking about, but I'll try, if Shirō-kun wants to ask something.'

Daisuke hoped he would not ask, at least not anything beyond bare basics. He could not, however forget how alone he had been with those questions ten years ago. Shirō hesitated for a bit. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before making a sound.

'... weird to be virgin my age? 'Sorry, I cannot ask anyone else.'

'Hmm. No, it is not weird. At least I hope so, I was second year college...Anyway, I am not going to tell Shirō-kun to wait until after presenting. What I want to say is to wait until the heart, the mind and the body all agree that it is the right choice.'

'But my brothers all were...much earlier. Ken had Satoru as long as I remember. And Kazu was kind of...legendary. I could never measure up...'

'I see. But it is not a competition, Shirō-kun. Now, I don't know Kazu-kun that well, but isn't he much happier now than he was back then? '

'What about Kazu? The customers have all left finally.'

Tarō removed his robe and carefully entered the warm water. Shirō averted his eyes. He had no problem with seeing any of his brothers naked, but somehow knowing Tarō-oniisan was pregnant made him not want to look. 

'Just how popular Kazu-nii was at school back in Umimura.'

'Ah. I remember him as a little schoolboy. But even then he always had a flock around him. Kazu has a quality that draws people to him wherever he goes and whatever he does. I am a bit envious actually. It took me years to learn how to be that open with the public. I'm quite a bit more shy than Kazu.'

The famous singer/model could not be shy. Shirō peered at his brother, who was now luckily submerged to his neck, quizzically.

'Shy? Tarotora?'

For some reason Daisuke was unable to stop from laughing, which earned him a poke with an elbow by his mate.

'I really am. New people make me nervous still. I am used to performing now and talking to anyone when I am working. But if it has nothing to do with work...I was even nervous meeting all of you again after so many years. And Dai, stop laughing.'

'Sorry, Takkun. I am just trying to see how 'shy' fits in with our first meeting.'

Tarō actually rolled his eyes.

'It doesn't. You were not a stranger. I was nervous that you would reject me, but it was different. I was so determined to seduce you that I think I probably went a little overboard.'

Shirō was fascinated, but also abashed. He didn't really want to know details about his brothers' sex life. Though it was probably safe. Neither of them was the kind of a person to share such things publicly.

'You two are so lucky.'

Tarō pulled Daisuke closer and laid his head on the Alpha's shoulder. He smiled at his younger brother.

'Very lucky. You'll meet someone too, Shirō. Someone just right for you.'

'Not likely. At least not until I present. And who knows when that is...or if...'

'I am sure it will be soon. And you might even meet someone who'll love you no matter what your gender is.'

Shirō looked very unconvinced. Tarō thought for a few seconds.

'Well, if you are really worried about that, you should talk to Kanai Sōta-san. They are testing some new drug. Though I think you have to be 18 to test it. But if it is still an issue after your next birthday...'

There was a spark of hope in Shirō's eyes and Tarō chuckled.

'It is not that far off. February. And by then the little one will be born too.'

Daisuke kissed his mate's forehead and stood up. He held his hand out.

'Speaking of that, I think it is time to go. The doctor said it was fine to bathe here in the little spring, but not to overheat.'

'Hai, hai.'

The couple left, but Shirō remained in the hot spring for some more time. If there was a drug that would bring out his true self, he wanted it. He'd e-mail Sōta-ojisan tonight.


	18. A Party of Surprises

The last weekend of the summer vacation, the Satō house was filled with life. It was, in fact, the first time in three years that all the brothers were present at the same time. Much had changed since the last time. The twins had changed the most, of course. They had gone from little boys to budding young men. But the elder brothers had changed too. Three of the six had even gotten married and had their spouses with them and the first son, Tarō, had given his papa the best birthday present ever. Satō Junichi's eyes misted with joy at the thought of his first grandson, whom he would meet in less than six months.

The boys weren't the only guests. How the simple family celebration had turned into a reception for half of the town was a mystery. Still, the guests seemed content as long as there was something to drink. Jun would have been quite ready to sneak away, but as the excuse for the party he could not. He had noticed Kazu had disappeared a while back, which did not surprise him. The third son was an extrovert, but even he got tired after shining for everyone for several hours. Now the eldest was sneaking out the door too with his husband. That was also no wonder, the neighbors were all very curious about the star and his life. They'd all be back once they had rested. 

Mori Tarō and his husband Daisuke made their escape behind the house and started to follow a narrow, but well-trodden path into the forest. The forest behind the house had been Tarō's favorite place when he was young. Nearing the small clearing where the half-fallen huge maple laid nearly horizontal and yet alive, they suddenly stopped. A song. Effortless, clear rendition of a melody that matched the crystalline water in the small brook babbling under the sweeping branches. Tarō had never heard that song before nor did he know the lyrics, but after a little while he could not help the counter melody forming inside his head and before he thought about it, he was singing too.

Satō Kazuhiko was embarrassed, which was rare for him. He had needed a break after smiling at everyone for so long and answering their questions patiently. Never had he dreamed anyone would follow him into the forest and hear him sing this song.

'Tarō-oniisan, Daisuke-san.'

Tarō had been told several times that Kazu was a good singer, which wasn't that surprising. Anyone of his brothers could hold a tune and had a pleasant voice. Kazu, however, was something of a different level. Tarō could hear how similar their voices were, but also how different. It was hard to put in words, but he kind of thought he could compare Kazu's voice to a fast running mountain brook and his own to one that was making it's way smoothly through sunlit fields.

'That is a beautiful song, Kazu. I've never heard it before. What is it called?'

'Ah. It doesn't have a title actually. And no-one has heard it yet except Yoshi. It's not finished.'

Daisuke's musical skills were average, but even average people know when they hear something amazing. He might not be able to understand how Tarō had apparently piked up the melody from hearing it the first time and changed it somehow, but he understood that both the original and the combined efforts of these two had touched something deep inside him. Furthermore, he had been listening very carefully to the lyrics wanting to unravel the story in the song.

'At first I almost thought it was an ayakashi of the woods singing, maybe a Kitsune. Even when I saw it was Kazu-san, the words still kept fitting the illusion.'

The brothers turned to look at Daisuke simultaneously, both wearing a surprised expression. Tarō realized he'd been so swept up with the melody he had not even listened to the words. Kazu's brow furrowed as if he was thinking about something very hard.

'Uh. That is an interesting interpretation. I can see how it almost fits. Though that is not what the song is about.'

'What is it about then?'

'It is just something I made up when I was hiding my true nature. About how I feared losing Yoshi completely when the truth was revealed.'

Daisuke nodded. He had heard of that experiment. Kazu had been pretending to be an Omega for research reasons and during that time met his mate. 

'I am not sure how much an ordinary man's word matters, but I think it is a very lovely song, Kazu-kun.'

'I agree with Dai, Kazu. It is a lovely song indeed. No-one ever told me you wrote music. Have you considered publishing it?'

Kazu shifted his feet. His hidden passion had suddenly been dug up and exposed to sunlight. It was frightening and exciting at the same time.

'Not really. It is rather personal and I can only think of one singer who could do justice to it. It would sound so weird if a stranger sang it.'

The ambiguous statement had Tarō puzzled, but Daisuke laughed softly, shaking his head.

'I think Kazu-kun should sing it himself. Or alternatively the way it was just now. Together.'

'I would be honored to bring this song to life with you, little brother.'

Kazu had tried to implicate that if anyone was to perform the song it should be Tarō, but apparently failed. As easygoing and open as he was, Kazu did carry a lot of 'alpha pride' and asking for any kind of favors was an almost insurmountable obstacle. His idea had been replaced with another, but that he could take.

'Arigatō, oniisan. Yoroshiku.'

'The sun is setting. Papa must need us back, all those guests are going to tire him out.'

'Takkun, don't speak like your papa were a feeble old man. He's only 46, right?'

The brothers burst in laughter and shook their heads. Looking at the two, it was almost as if they were twins who just happened to have been born six years apart.

'Daisuke-san. That's not what Tarō-oniisan meant. Papa just doesn't enjoy parties and such. He likes people in small portions only.'

'Oh. I see. That explains why I got along with him so well from the start then. I am like that too.'

He did not like to use the word introvert. It seemed to bring out the idea of a weird hermit shut in some ancient cave alone to too many people. Or a cold, unattached person looking down at everyone. Kazu-kun's description fit much better: Likes people, but only a few at a time and needed time to be alone as well.

'We should go rescue Papa. If we can figure out how to get the guests to leave without offending anyone, it would be great. Sun is even setting soon...'.

'If they are not too drunk already, they should be quite hungry by now. I could take the whole lot to dinner, I suppose. Kazu, is Mizushima-san still running his establishment?'

'Hai. Want me to call him and ask if he can feed a couple of dozen drunken clients?'

'Please. I'll pay in full, of course. Tell him I have missed his food.'

The simple, but devious plan turned out to be a success. Everyone, save for Satō Junichi, vacated the house and marched to the harbor, where they invaded the oden cart completely. There weren't enough seats, but since the weather was nice and dry no-one minded sitting on the ground. The only thing that could have made the evening lovelier would have been transporting the town to the western coast, where the Sun set into to sea instead of disappearing beyond the hills.

One and half hours later the family returned to the house well fed and happy carrying several small packages of food. Mizushima-san had refused to take any money for these takeaways. They were his greeting to a well-liked and respected neighbor. 

For Tarō the return to his childhood home had been easier than he had thought. Of course the memories of the last months he'd spent there still stung, but actually walking around and breathing the sea air had also brought back so many memories of good times. If he regretted anything it was not returning sooner, but past was immutable. He was, however, determined to change things for the future. He wanted the little one to know all of his family and he was grateful that the feeling was mutual. All of the sudden his emotions overwhelmed him and tears started to flow.

'Takkun, what's wrong? Are you alright?'

'I am fine. I am just so happy.'

Daisuke held his mate close and kissed his forehead. Right then, for a small moment in time, everything was perfect.


	19. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ends the beginning of the story of this family. 
> 
> Tarō, Daisuke and Masato will return to play parts in later Seasons soon. With this the timeline catches up with the ['Beta Testers of Life'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10429602).

Over the following months lots of different things happened, but for the most part life got settled. When the new year came around the expectations were rising and on February 14th a little boy made his voice heard for the first time.

The local paper ran a small, simple add the following Saturday. 

**_'Born to Mori Daisuke and Tarō on Valentine's Day their first son, Mori Makoto.'_ **

The national press had a field day, but little Makoto did not care. He only wanted to eat, sleep and be held.


End file.
